Fanfic fallout equestria digital soul
by delsinrewen
Summary: silver punch un unicornio con poderes y exmercenario de la pregerra intenta sobrevivir despues de salir de el establo militar (580) en un mundo postapocaliptico descubrir los secretos de sus poderes origenes, acabar con sus enemigos , la historia se diposita en 5 años despues de los sucesos ocurridos en fallout equestria el yermo a camabiado tanto .
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

me llamo silver punch soy un unicornio el cual vivía en canterlot nací en un orfanato me dijeron que mi padre desapareció de la nada estuve sólo en mi infancia nadie me quería adoptar

pero aun así me divertía con los Potros de el orfanato

conocí a un pony llamado diamond power para mi el es mi hermano mayor me enseñó de todo . e inclusive a escribir . La vida era genial feliz

el tan bien perdió así familia cuando su casa se incendió sus padres murieron cuando 15 años descubrí mis poderes cuando toque un ordenador y no se como explicarlo era como leer un libro . cada vece era frecuente con cosas metálicas asta que mi cuerno saliera una Aura rara como si fuese digitalizada aprendí a controlar mis poderes con ayuda .de diamond y obtuve mi cutie mark tras controlar mis poderes era rara como si fuese un cuadrado digital y algunos pequeños .

era divertido ser invisible , tele transportarme , controlar máquinas y computadoras y atacar malhechores salvar a ponys era como un superhéroe ustedes saben como los comic .

me Aliste ala guerra la cual fue la más devastadora me uní a una unidad pequeña CORD CORPORATION era un mercenario si mentí y me gane una mala reputación por eso la gente me quiere matar. y amigo nos odian como los demás soldados que esta van en la guerra , por eso el Gobierno de equestria creo un establo especial en el cual los militares , mercenarios y sicarios viven en este establo que la verdad nadie sabe que existe este establo , si es acaso salieron 4 soldados para repoblar equestria .

pero yo y mi hermano diamond logramos salir de este basurero conocimos amigos y enemigos

mi nombre es silver punch

y esto es : FALLOUT EQUESTRIA DIGITAL SOUL


	2. capitulo 1 recuerdos de la pregerra

capitulo : 1

"RECUERDOS DE LA PREGERRA"

Me duele mi cuerpo, me duele parte de mi cabeza, mis odios me zumban. -¿Qué ha paso aquí?-. Miro alrededor todo está destruido y yo estoy tirado en el suelo. -¿acaso me desmaye?, arg mi cabeza-. Con un casco me presiono la cabeza y con el otro casco me tallo los ojos, me pongo en pie lentamente y comienzo a avanzar a un muro más cercano para poder sostenerme, me tomo un respiro y comienzo a observar que todo a mi alrededor está completamente destruido solo quedan ruinas de lo que antes eran casas y edificios ahora son escombros incendiándose, cadáveres de ponys calcinados sobres las calles quedaron irreconocibles y los que tuvieron suerte solo quedaron desmembrados por la explosión.

-¡por Celestia! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?, no lo puedo creer esto es un infierno. Arg mi cabeza no logro recordar cómo sucedió esto, solo recuerdo arg… una… arg… explosión y salí volando violentamente… arg… caí al pavimento y todo se oscureció-. Aun me dolía la cabeza estaba confundido y no podía recordar nada de lo que hice hace pocas horas, todo a mi alrededor era una escena Dantesca, el olor de los cadáveres quemándose era insoportable que hacía que me doliera más la cabeza.

-Te… tengo que salir de aquí… cof, cof, cof, maldito humo, tengo que moverme o este humo me asfixiara-. Trote poco a poco sosteniéndome de un frágil muro que aún estaba de pie, seguí trotando hasta que poco a poco recuperé mis fuerzas, más adelante vi que el muro donde me apoyaba estaba derrumbado abriendo paso hacia la otra sección de la ciudad en ruinas.

-Parece que este es el único camino para salir de este lugar, hum me guste o no tengo que tomarlo, tengo que hacerlo no debo fallar-. Pase por los escombros del muro y camine por una calle ancha y alrededor solo se encontraban ruinas y cadáveres de algunos ponys que no alcanzaron a huir de tan violenta explosión. Más adelante alcance ver una grieta muy grande que separaba la calle por la que iba caminando así que empecé a trotar más rápido y salté con todas mis fuerzas, el impulso me ayudo a cruzar sin problema alguno al otro lado. Trotando unos cuantos metros más salió de entre los escombros un Pegaso con un cuchillo en el hocico y la mitad de su cara sangraba sin parar y todo su cuerpo presentaba quemaduras graves pero aun asi estaba de pie como si no le afectara nada.

-¡No te dejaré pasar por aquí chico tonto!-. Hablaba entre dientes sosteniendo el cuchillo aun con su hocico. – No sé cómo sobreviviste sin recibir mucho daño, puede que seas el responsable de todo esto.

-Tranquilízate si, mira no tengo armas y estoy muy débil para usar mis poderes de unicornio contra ti-. Alce mis cascos delanteros para señalarle que estaba desarmado. –Además no soy el culpable de lo que paso aquí, solo me desperté tirado en medio de la maldita calle, en verdad no sé cómo termine ahí y es mas no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido antes así que por favor déjeme pasar tengo que salir de aquí.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! Todos mis amigos murieron en esa explosión solo mira a tu alrededor están ahí tirados todos están calcinados y yo que fui el que tuvo suerte de sobrevivir mírame ¡estoy desfigurado y con la mitad del cuerpo quemado!-. El Pegaso hostil apretó con mucha fuerza el cuchillo que traía en su hocico y me miraba con mucho odio. –No sé cómo sobreviviste o quedaste ileso pero te matare ¡te matare!-.

El Pegaso desfigurado empezó a avanzar hacia a mí poco a poco ya que su cuerpo no podía moverse con más velocidad por que estaba muy lastimado. Volteé a todas partes desesperado para buscar cualquier cosa con la que podría defenderme y encontré un pedazo de varilla de metal tirado en el suelo, estaba aún débil que no podía usar la telequinesis de mi cuerno para levantar la pesada varilla de metal asi que me agache y use mi hocico para levantarla.

-Por favor no quiero pelear y mucho menos hacerte daño, por favor retrocede y déjame pasar-. Hablaba entre dientes sosteniendo aún la varilla con mi hocico.

-Enserio me amenazas si solo eres un potro asustado queriendo ser todo un corcel valiente. ¡voy a matarte!-.

Siguió avanzando y no me apartaba la mirada de odio, enserio estaba decidido a matarme, yo por mi parte me prepare me puse en posición de guardia con la varilla en mi hocico, tal como me enseñaron en mi entrenamiento como mercenario.

-¡por favor no seas estúpido, no quiero matarte!-. Le grite por última vez pero se empeñaba a terminar su cometido. Al estar a unos cuantos trotes de mí pasó lo impensable; un enorme pedazo de escombro de concreto cayó justo en la cabeza de mi atacante, el escombro golpeó su cráneo fuertemente que incluso lo estrelló contra el pavimento salpicándome unas gotas de sangre en mi cara, y ahí quedó su cuerpo tirado en la calle y por cabeza un enorme y pesado escombro aplastándola en el pavimento, solo había un enorme charco de sangre y pedazos de su cerebro desparramados cerca de su cuerpo inerte.

De la impresión solo dejé caer la varilla de mi hocico y seguí avanzando, ni siquiera me limpie la sangre que me salpico al momento que le cayó la pesada roca solo seguí mi camino, pase a lado de su cuerpo sin sentir ninguna lástima ya que eran tiempos difíciles y la muerte te acecha a la vuelta de la esquina. Trote sin ninguna prisa y a los pocos metros escucho interferencia de un radio que aún estaba en funcionamiento; mire a todos lados para saber de dónde provenía aquel ruido de estática hasta que vi el cadáver de un pony militar que sujetaba con su casco un viejo radio. Se lo quite de sus fríos cascos y ajuste la señal para que se escuchara:

"¿Alguien me escucha? Repito ¿alguien me escucha? Si alguien sigue con vida salga por el puente que conecta con la embajada de Canterlot, es su única salida, es el lugar más seguro que tenemos, repito ¡vayan todos a la embajada! ¡ahora!"

La señal se apagó intente volverla a poner en funcionamiento pero solo se escuchaba interferencia. –Hola ¿me escuchas? ¿Hola?-. Nada el micrófono de la radio estaba roto, suerte que escuche las instrucciones, ahora mi próximo objetivo para salir de esta ciudad en ruinas era ir a la embajada.

Trote por la avenida principal de Canterlot la cual conectaba directamente con el puente de la embajada. Inclusive la avenida más importante y glamurosa de la ciudad de su tiempo estaba en ruinas y en llamas, para distraerme de este infierno tuve que pensar en mi amigo Diamond.

-Qué suerte la de Diamond al no estar aquí, de seguro esta con el cuerpo médico ayudando a los heridos o coqueteando con una yegua enfermera puede ser lo último ya que no quiso acompañarme a esta misión-. Me estaba riendo por dentro al imaginar como la estaría pasando Diamond en mi ausencia. –Sin embargo al recibir la noticia de lo que sucedió aquí en Canterlot debe estar muy preocupado el pobre diablo-. Seguí trotando rumbo al puente de la embajada mientras recordaba divertidas épocas con Diamond solo para distraerme.

Estaba en el campamento central de operaciones recuerdo que Silver me pidió que lo acompañara a una misión a Canterlot la verdad rechace su petición ya que me enteré que ingresaría al campamento las nuevas enfermeras y por lo que me contaban eran bastante atractivas como para no aprovechar la oportunidad de salir con una de ellas; asi que me uní a la reserva médica como pretexto para conocerlas, si recuerdo cuando Silver vino a verme antes de partir a su misión asignada.

-Hey Diamond me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a mi misión, sabes será muy fácil.

-No lo sé amigo ya tengo un importante compromiso pues.. eh.. como decírtelo.. entre a la reserva médica y tengo mucho que aprender hoy.

\- ¿reserva médica? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la medicina?-. Silver me miraba con ojos de duda, sabía que a él no lo podía engañar muy fácilmente. –Diamond no me digas que te uniste para poder conocer a las nuevas enfermeras que llegaran a la base o ¿me equivoco?-. Estaba nervioso pero seguí con mi escusa.

-Claro que no Silver ya sabes que necesito aprender algo de todo, la medicina por ejemplo me sirve para…- Mi mirada se concentró a las hermosas yeguas enfermeras que pasaron justo detrás de Silver, eran 10 e iban acompañadas por el jefe de los médicos.

-Diamond, Diamond, ¿estas ahí?-. La voz de Silver me hizo reaccionar y lo voltee a ver. –Diamond ¿recuerdas lo que me estabas diciendo?-.

-Claro te decía que necesito aprender medicina para poder curarte si resultaras herido en una de tus misiones.

-Si claro y no es coincidencia que las nuevas enfermeras pasaran atrás de mí y te perdiste un momento ¿verdad?

-Está bien Silver me atrapaste pero tienes que comprender no es fácil salir con una chica en estos tiempos y tú que vas a saber de esto eres todavía un potro-. Estaba enfadado pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

-Claro que no soy un potro ya soy mayor y tú solo me ganas por un par de años y entiendo tus necesidades pero te necesito amigo. Hay Diamond ¿no recuerdas tu suerte que tenías con las chicas en el orfanato? Todas a las que invitabas a salir te rechazaban y te ponías todo deprimido, no quiero que eso te pase.

Al escuchar eso me molesté más que empujé a Silver contra la pared y puse mi casco en su cuello.

-¡Silver ya basta tu no entiendes! Tu solo eres un potro jugando con tu tecnología yo al menos quiero conseguirme una vida normal, una familia-. Lo solté y solo me miraba preocupado. –Lo siento Silver esta vez ya no te cuidare si dices que eres mayor demuéstralo haciendo esta misión tu solo-.

Me di la media vuelta y entre al área médica sin despedirme de él, ahora estoy preocupado hubo una gran explosión sobre la ciudad capital de Canterlot y no me contesta su radio. Espero que este bien.

Estaba en las prácticas médicas en el quirófano, el médico en jefe terminó con éxito una operación para remover una bala que estaba alojado en el tórax de un pobre unicornio nos explicó los métodos para extraerla con cuidado sin dañar los órganos vitales. Al terminar con la lección me encargo a mí y a una enfermera; Daisy se llama; a limpiar y acomodar todo el instrumental quirúrgico.

-ehh disculpa ¿cómo te llamas?-. Estaba limpiando los instrumentos en un rincón.

\- Me llamó Daisy-. Me respondió sin voltearme a ver

-Mucho gusto, ehhh yo ehh me llamo Diamond Power

-ah hola-. No me prestaba atención solo se quedaba acomodando el medicamento.

-y ¿Qué te pareció la clase de hoy?

-No me quejo eh visto cosas más interesantes a propósito te vi cuando estaban haciendo la incisión y vi que te tapaste los ojos con tu casco ¿acaso le temes a la sangre?

Me puse más nervioso cuando me preguntó.-Ehhh no la verdad no, bueno es que me dio algo de remordimiento hacia el pobre paciente, si eso jejeje-. La verdad nunca había visto una operación con mis propios ojos y lo que vi fue horrible pero tenía que mantener la postura si quería impresionarla.

-Pues si te gusta la medicina debes de quitarte esos sentimientos de encima, debes ser frio y seco para poder salvar una vida aunque le estés lastimando.

-Gracias por el consejo Daisy lo tendré mucho en cuenta. Oye ya que eres muy bonita… digo ya que… quiero decir ¿te gustaría salir a…?

-Diamond ¿acaso estas coqueteando conmigo?-. Me interrumpió antes de que la invitara a salir, la verdad estaba muy nervioso y ella solo se me quedaba viendo como si estuviera loco. –Si digo no digo… solo quiero que nos conozcamos mas eso es todo-. Daisy se empezó a reír y eso me desilusiono un poco pero empezó a trotar hacia a mí.

-Ah ya veo lo que quieres decir ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo no es así?-. Mi corazón se detuvo y mi cuerpo se paralizó estaba en shock cuando dijo esas palabras y ella me tenía contra la pared.

-Si digo no digo si digo… haaa ¡ya basta! deja de bromear y ponerme confundido, yo solo quiero invitarte a salir a una velada romántica eso es todo, no quiero llevarte a la cama como los otros ponys patanes te hayan persuadido, yo solo quiero conocerte tratarte como se merece una yegua como tú-. Estaba exaltado no sabía si lo que me había dicho anteriormente era una broma.- Si solo querías rechazarme solo debiste decir un no y no jugar con mis ilusiones-. La aparte de mí y trote a donde había puesto los instrumentos quirúrgicos para seguirlos limpiando.

-oye no era mi intención jugar con tus sentimientos, la verdad es que las otras chicas y yo hicimos un pacto de que no nos enamoraríamos jamás, como sabes estamos en guerra y los ponys con la que tenemos una relación mueren y nos dejan destrozadas por eso decidimos no enamorarnos nunca más lo único que podemos hacer para calmar ese sentimiento es acostarnos con los ponys que nos gustan pero sin llegar a nada serio, eso nos libra de la culpa cuando mueren en el campo de batalla-. La voltee a ver sorprendido y algo apenado, la había juzgado mal desde el principio. –Por eso no era broma cuando te pedí que te acostaras conmigo pero es mejor que no lo hagas ya que tienes unos hermosos sentimientos que no soy digna de ellos y si me acuesto contigo te lastimare más como si te rechazara-. Me abrazó y se retiró, pero antes de salir me dijo: -Diamond sé que encontrarás una chica que valore esos sentimientos.

No pude decirle alguna palabra para evitar que se fuera pero a la vez ella tenía razón si me hubiera acostado con ella solo me ilusionaría más y me rompería el corazón y ahí estaba meditando lo que Daisy me había dicho cuando de repente un gran ruido ensordeció a todos en el campamento, trote para ver por la ventana que estaba pasando y mi sorpresa fue muy grande; Canterlot la ciudad capital de Equestria había sido destruida por una enorme explosión.

-¿Silver? No puede ser ¡Silver!, por qué no lo acompañe maldita sea, por favor Celestia que no esté muerto.

Troté camino al puente de la embajada mientras pensaba lo que le dije por última vez a Diamond, sé que trataba de molestarlo pero no es su culpa que se enojara conmigo él solo quiere tener una vida normal aunque la guerra se lo impidiera, él puede hacer cualquier cosa para llevar una vida normal y siempre estaré ahí para apoyarlo.

Casi llegando al puente noté que unos soldados enemigos pusieron un campamento y algunas barricadas para bloquear las salidas y lo peor de todo lo que noté es que a la entrada del puente había cadáveres de ponies abatidos que sobrevivieron a la explosión. Esos sujetos no les importa a quienes asesinan cada vez sentía mucha rabia al pensar que esos pobres mártires solo querían llegar a un lugar seguro y ellos les dispararon sin compasión.

-Demonios esos soldados pusieron una barricada en el puente y enfrente tienen una ametralladora de alto calibre cubriendo la única entrada ¿Qué haré, qué haré?-. Por suerte mis fuerzas se habían restablecido y ahora podía usar un poco de magia a mi favor.-Bien como no tengo radio y ahora estoy un poco descansado puedo utilizar algo de magia para poder pasar inadvertido-.

Cerré los ojos y concentre toda mi magia en mi cuerno y recité en mi mente las palabras para que el hechizo de invisibilidad funcionara, mi aura pixeleada rodeo mi cuerpo y poco a poco fui desapareciendo; estaba completamente invisible ya no podía ver mis patas frontales era todo muy raro no ver una parte de tu propio cuerpo. Trote apresuradamente acercándome a las lámparas que iluminaban la entrada del puente, los reflectores pasaban sobre de mí al mismo tiempo que el artillero con la ametralladora apuntaba donde pasaba la luz, afortunadamente tenía la fuerza necesaria para mantener el hechizo activo y seguí avanzando hacía una ranura estrecha por donde poder pasar sin que me descubrieran; pase por la estrecha ranura sin hacer mucho ruido y voltee para mirar por última vez aquella hermosa ciudad donde yo había crecido y ahora se encontraba en ruinas.

-Canterlot la gran ciudad capital de Equestria y lugar donde vivía la princesa Celestia como me da tristeza verla en ruinas.

Comencé a avanzar hasta llegar a un muro enorme de metal y había una puerta del mismo material que se habría electrónicamente, para mí fue una suerte que fuera electrónica ya que tenía la habilidad de conectarme a cualquier cosa que funcionara con circuitos y asi poder hackearla y pasar sin ningún problema, excepto uno y ese problema era que muchos soldados enemigos estaban parados muy cerca de la enorme puerta electrónica. Asi que esperé a que los soldados se apartaran por un momento; esperé como 10 minutos ya me estaba agotando por usar el hechizo de invisibilidad; troté hasta donde estaba el panel de control de la cerradura, dejé de hacerme invisible y toqué el panel con mi cuerno haciendo que la cerradura se accionara y abriera la puerta pero desgraciadamente al abrirse hizo mucho ruido que los soldados que estaban cerca voltearon a verme, todos estaban quietos e impresionados igualmente me quede sin mover ni un músculo mirándolos directamente a los ojos, tomé la iniciativa y entré rápido y pulse el botón de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Un intruso! ¡Mátenlo rápido antes de que se escape!

Los soldados me disparaban pero la puerta que se cerraba me cubrió del fuego enemigo, varios soldados enemigos salieron de zonas altas de su barricada y me empezaban a disparar, troté lo más rápido que pude esquivando sus disparos, troté entre los pasillos de su barricada hasta que me encontré frente a un soldado enemigo, con mi velocidad solo salte y le di una fuerte patada en su cara dejándolo noqueado y entre a un pasillo donde no encontraba salida. –Vamos Silver tranquilízate y usa tu hechizo de invisibilidad otra vez-. Estaba cansado ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer un hechizo más. Los soldados vieron donde me escondí y no tardarían en llegar por mí.

-¡Vamos rápido está atrapado, ya es nuestro!

Escuché sus trotes muy de cerca sé que ya vienen por mí y yo muy nervioso no podía concentrarme para volver hacer el hechizo, los escuchaba cada vez más cerca y mi voz se quebraba más y más. –Vamos Silver tu puedes hacerlo, ¡concéntrate maldición!-. Me decía a mí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y ejecutaba el hechizo; abrí los ojos y vi que estaban enfrene de mi pero a diferencia que estaban confundidos como si no vieran a alguien.

-¿A dónde se fue?, ¿Cómo es posible que haya escapado?

-¡vamos búsquenlo por todo el complejo!

Trate de ver mis cascos pero no podía fue un golpe de suerte el haber hecho por segunda vez el hechizo de invisibilidad; los soldados se retiraron y reanimaron a su compañero que deje noqueado un poco más atrás, "esta es mi oportunidad" pensé y avance por los pasillos de la barricada enemiga pasando por detrás de ellos y enfrente de sus narices "que tontos no saben dónde estoy" pensé mientras me reía en voz baja, busqué la salida por la parte de atrás de su barricada y salí de ese lugar, por suerte toda la seguridad estaba enfrente del puente ya que tenían planeado asesinar a cualquier superviviente de la explosión y por detrás de la barricada estaba todo vacío solo se escuchaba a mi espalda las alarmas y los altavoces en donde hablaban sus superiores.

-¡Encuéntrenlo rápido o podría delatar nuestra posición al enemigo!

Los ignore y seguí mi camino hacia mi campamento, troté un poco más lento ya que me había cansado por volver a usar el hechizo de invisibilidad. Avance un kilómetro más pasando algunas ruinas muy antiguas desde el inicio de la guerra y un campo muy oscuro que estaba debajo de la montaña que sostenía la ya destruida ciudad capital.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-. Una luz muy fuerte me resplandeció en la cara y solo pude ver la silueta de un pony unicornio.

-¡Soy yo Silver no disparen!-. Ya estaba muy cansado para decir hasta mi rango.

-¡Señor Silver está vivo!-. El soldado retiró su linterna que deslumbraba mis ojos y corrió a auxiliarme. -¡Emergencia necesito un médico tenemos un superviviente! ¡El señor Silver esta herido y vivo, rápido necesito un médico!-. Llegaron los médicos con una camilla y con mis últimas fuerzas me acosté en ella, me llevaron adentro del campamento donde en la entrada principal estaba el General esperándome.

-Señor Silver logro sobrevivir que impresionante ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Suerte Señor, tuve mucha suerte. Dígame Señor ¿cómo esta Diamond?

-Él está dentro del campamento no salió para nada incluso está ayudando al cuerpo médico con los pocos heridos que llegaron aquí.

-Respecto a eso señor debo informarle que…

\- Lo harás después estas muy herido y cansado, ¡Vamos señores lleven a Silver a revisión médica!

El General no me dejo terminar de informarle que las cebras habían tomado la única ruta de evacuación de Canterlot; los médicos me llevaron a urgencias y vi que en la sala estaban las enfermeras ponys atendiendo a los sobrevivientes que tenían quemaduras graves y amputaciones en varias partes de su cuerpo, me pasaron directamente a primeros auxilios ya no presentaba a simple vista una herida grave, trate de localizar a Diamond entre toda movilización de médicos pero no lo alcance a ver. Entre a primeros auxilios y una enfermera muy amable me atendió en mi recuperación.

-Señor Silver he revisado su cuerpo y no he encontrado ninguna herida de suma importancia solo algunas quemaduras leves y raspones que le dejaran unas atractivas cicatrices.

Estaba sonrojado que la enfermera me haya dicho eso pero tenía que seguirle el juego, ella me estaba untando una pomada para las pequeñas quemaduras y desinfectando con alcohol los pocos raspones era doloroso pero tenía que aguantarme.

-Soy muy fuerte no lo cree enfermera jejeje-. Le guiñe el ojo dándole una señal de que me gustaba aunque en realidad no me interesaba solo lo hacía para ver su reacción.

-Señor Silver me alaga, enserio pero es usted algo joven para mí-. Me miró de una forma coqueta. –Es usted muy fuerte pero si tuviera un par de años más tendríamos buena diversión privada Señor-. Término de vendarme mis quemaduras y me dio de alta.

-Bueno enfermera que se le va hacer al menos lo intenté-. Me despedí de ella y salí del área de primeros auxilios; cual fue mi sorpresa que al salir me encontré con mi amigo Diamond, pereciera que estaba todo el tiempo afuera del área de primeros auxilios escuchando la conversación con la enfermera no me dijo nada cuando me vio, se quedó serio ahí parado, mirándome sin mover un músculo de su cara, pensé que estaba molesto por lo que escucho en mi plática con la enfermera pero no fue asi, rápidamente se abalanzó hacia a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, me quedé impresionado nunca me mostro ese tipo de afecto.

-¡Silver que bueno que estas con vida! Fui un estúpido dejarte ir solo a esa misión-. Me abrazaba muy fuerte creo que si le afecto ver que toda la ciudad fue destruida y al pensar que estaba ahí adentro me dio por muerto; le correspondí el abrazo nunca reflexione lo bueno de tenerlo como mi amigo y más haberlo elegido como un hermano.

-Diamond estoy bien ya basta me estas avergonzando además fue tu idea el no acompañarme ya que querías quedarte para buscar una pareja y reproducirte-. Intente molestarlo una vez más con mis inofensivos chistes sarcásticos el cuál si funcionó ya que se apartó muy molesto de mí.

-¡Silver todavía de que me preocupo por ti aun te sigues comportando como un potro! ¡Ya te he dicho que no entiendes todavía eres muy joven! En estos momentos pienso que mejor te hubieras quedado muerto.

-Diamond no te enojes amigo ya sabes que solo estoy jugando y no digas que soy muy joven ya sé de donde vienen los bebes ponies y tengo mucha más suerte con las chicas-. Diamond me miraba con ojos de no te conozco y no sé si tenía la cara roja de enojo o de vergüenza por las cosas que le había dicho. –Venga Diamond anímate tú ya sabes como soy.

-Silver ¡ven acá!-. Me tomó del cuello y con su casco me raspaba la cabeza, era muy molesto y doloroso. – Como extrañaba tus comentarios absurdos y claro que se cómo te comportas es una de las cosas que no puedo remediar en ti-. Me soltó y lo vi que ya estaba de buen humor. –Dime Silver ¿Cómo sobreviviste a esa terrible explosión? Y más si te encontrabas cerca del castillo donde fue el lugar de origen de la explosión-.

-No lo sé Diamod yo creo que fue suerte ya que no recuerdo mucho que fue lo que paso, solo recuerdo que estaba tirado en el suelo y a mi alrededor era un infierno ya te imaginaras el escenario con muchos cadáveres a mi alrededor. Pero este no es el momento de platicarte como salí de ahí, tenemos que ir con el General a avisarle de algo importante.

Trote muy rápido por el campamento cruzando las zonas médicas y de entrenamiento las cuales estaban movilizadas con el personal médico y militar auxiliando a los pocos supervivientes que llegaron a pedir ayuda; Diamond me seguía el trote, no paramos para nada hasta llegar a la oficina del General.

-¡General, General! Perdón por entrar sin permiso pero tengo algo importante que decirle ¡Es muy urgente que le de esta información!

El General estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio estudiando un mapa de Canterlot en la cual se señalaban supuestos asentamientos enemigos donde pudieron planear y realizar el ataque.

-Señor Silver parece que ya se encuentra mejor recuerdo que me quería decir algo antes de que atendieran en la zona médica; bien pues dilo chico tal vez viste algo que pudiera ayudarnos a saber la ubicación del enemigo.

-De eso quiero habalrle General yo he encontrado la barricada provisional de las cebras, se encuentra en la embajada de Canterlot y se extiende hasta la entrada del puente que conecta a dicha embajada-. El General y Diamond se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la información.

-¡La embajada! ¡Por supuesto por que no se me ocurrió antes! Son muy listos esas cebras yo los esperaba encontrar en los límites de la ciudad pero ellos pensaron que no sospecharía nada si se ocultaban en un edificio del gobierno y desde ahí atacaran-. Rápidamente el General trazó en el mapa una ruta para atacar al enemigo y seleccionó posibles lugares para rodearlos en caso de que se retiraran; pero yo aún tenía una duda.

-General me podría decir ¿Qué cosa utilizaron para destruir toda la ciudad y borrarla del mapa?

-Utilizaron un Megahechizo

Me quedé helado al escuchar esa palabra yo sabía que los Megahechizos destruían ciudades enteras pero decían que nadie podría sobrevivir si estabas cerca y si lo hacías tendrías una muerte muy dolorosa gracias a las terribles quemaduras en todo tu cuerpo justo como el Pegaso que murió aplastado frente a mis ojos.

-Silver me sorprende que usted que estuvo cerca del lugar donde estallo el Megahechizo y salió vivo y casi ileso, me podría decir ¿Cómo sobrevivió?

Estaba aún aterrado por la noticia del Megahechizo pero tenía que responderle a mi superior.

-Señor la verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que paso allá, solo sé que que algo me empujó violetamente y caí en el pavimento y las luces se apagaron, al poco rato desperté y me dolía mucho la cabeza y todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, estaba débil que no podía realizar ningún hechizo para defenderme o ayudarme a recuperar mis heridas.

El General prestaba mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo al igual que Diamond, los dos me miraban con asombro ya que no era posible regresar casi saludable después de que te detonaran un Megahechizo a escasos metros donde estabas parado.

-Silver es usted un caballo con suerte porque nadie puede sobrevivir como usted lo hizo, pero no se preocupe atacaremos a esas cebras mal nacidas.

-General aún hay más que le debo informar y es que ellas mandaron un mensaje falso a los supervivientes diciendo que se pusieran a salvo en la embajada y cuando los pobres diablos llegaban las cebras los abatían con una ametralladora de alto calibre; fueron cientos de inocentes los que vi ahí muertos en el puente.

-Con razón solo vinieron pocos sobrevivientes a nuestro campamento, ¡Malditas cebras! Bien ustedes dos váyanse preparando para la batalla yo daré el anuncio de que salimos a pelear al resto de los hombres. ¡Vamos muévanse!

Diamond y yo trotamos con velocidad para prepararnos en la armería del campamento mientras que los altavoces sonaba la alarma para entrar en combate y se escuchaba la voz del General "Soldados prepárense para la batalla contra nuestros enemigos, ahora que encontramos su ubicación vengaremos la muerte de nuestros camaradas caídos en la explosión de Canterlot"

Entramos a la armería y tomamos unas alforjas militares especiales para guardar fusiles, municiones y equipo de batalla militar.

-Diamond yo me llevaré este rifle de asalto con cadencia a 100 tiros por minuto-. Lo tome junto con algunas municiones y granadas y las acomodé en mi alforja.

-Silver yo tomaré este, es un rifle semiautomático con una cadencia de 5 proyectiles por ráfaga con menos retroceso para un disparo certero-. Diamond tomó su rifle con municiones y algunas cosas de combate y los acomodó en su aforja.

Minutos después entraron los demás soldados a prepararse, todos estaban emocionados para atacar a nuestro enemigo en su propia base; mientras se escuchaba la voz del General en los altavoces "Soldados quiero que se presenten en el patio central del campamento"

-Ya escuchaste Diamond llego la hora-. Diamond y yo nos dirigimos al patio central del campamento y nos formamos en varias filas con vista al General que estaba en lo alto en un podio. Los soldados restantes llegaron éramos mil en total formados en el patio y aun más los soldados de artillería y de reconocimiento que se encontraban afuera del campamento preparándose para la batalla. El General al ver que todos estaban en formación se acercó al podio y empezó su discurso motivacional.

-Señores como saben somos una compañía militar privada libre del control de cualquier tipo de gobierno, solo prestamos nuestro servicio al mejor postor por eso somos mercenarios y hasta ahora el gobierno de Equestria no ha estado pagando para pelear esta guerra que ya lleva años, por eso el gobierno de Celestia nos agradece nuestra participación y ahora que la ciudad capital ha sido destruida el gobierno de Equestria nos ha prometido una gran fortuna para todos nosotros si eliminamos a los responsables de tan cobarde ataque. Recuerden que el gobierno de Equestria nos ha pagado muy bien a todos nosotros y nos a ofrecido servicio médico y proporcionado alimentos y materia prima para fabricar nuestras armas como municiones, ellos nunca nos han defraudado y nosotros no lo vamos a hacer, yo sé que habrá muchas bajas en la batalla pero quiero que trabajen como los mejores guerreros que tiene esta compañía, demuestren su valentía y ¡acaben con el enemigo!

-¡huuuuuuurrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos gritaron su grito de batalla y rompieron filas para dirigirse a los vehículos que los llevarían cerca de la posición del enemigo. Diamond y yo subimos a un vehículo junto con 50 soldados y un oficial de alto mando esperaba arriba de dicho vehículo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos súbanse rápido!-. Decía aquel oficial mientras que varios soldados subían y se acomodaban en sus asientos.

El vehículo avanzó a su destino; Diamond y yo preparábamos nuestras armas para salir en acción en cualquier momento, el resto de los soldados hacían lo mismo, vimos que algunos estaban ansiosos para entrar a la batalla y otros estaban preocupados; a decir verdad recuerdo que ningún sentimiento sentí en ese momento solo estaba concentrado en hacer mi trabajo y sobrevivir a Diamond lo veía muy serio concentrado en la batalla que está por venir. Llegamos a nuestro destino, estaba completamente oscuro, el oficial nos hizo una seña de no movernos y el bajó, hablo con su radio para recibir órdenes.

-Soldados quiero que bajen en silencio no queremos alertar al enemigo de nuestra presencia-. Nos habló en voz baja mientras seguía comunicándose con su radio.

Bajamos lentamente y sin hacer ruido y esperamos las ordenes de nuestro oficial.

-Soldados avanzaremos hasta que estemos a 50 metros del objetivo enemigo y esperaremos el primer ataque de la artillería para entrar en acción, esa será la señal; vamos andando.

Galopamos detrás del oficial y ya que estaba todo oscuro y no podíamos ver más allá de nuestros ojos, nos formamos en fila para pisar donde los otros pisaban y así no tropezarnos; el oficial llevaba lentes de visión nocturna y él nos guiaba en el frente. Llegamos a los 50 metros del objetivo, no había mucho movimiento en la embajada solo alcance a ver la ametralladora que estaba al final del puente y a varios centinelas en los tejados haciendo guardia, parece que nadie de ellos se ha dado cuenta que los estamos rodeando y apunto de acribillarlos.

Estábamos debajo del puente en la espera de la famosa señal que los de artillería nos iban a dar cuando de repente la entrada donde estaba la ametralladora y algunos guardias le cayó un misil haciéndola volar junto con la entrada principal.

-¡Señores esa es la señal, al ataque!-. Gritó el oficial mientras avanzaba en el frente elevando su fusil con su telequinesis.

Todos salimos de las sombras y trotamos a la entrada principal disparando a los enemigos que se asomaban en los tejados y rematando a los heridos de la primera explosión; yo elevaba mi rifle de asalto con mi telequinesis y disparaba a los enemigos que disparaban desde los tejados, Diamond embestía y golpeaba con su arma a los enemigos que salían de la entrada destruida, se detenía y con sus cascos tomaba su rifle y disparaba a los enemigos que iban llegando a detenernos. Eran una masacre en la entrada principal pero no estábamos solos, se escucharon barias detonaciones en varios puntos de la embajada nuestras tropas flanquearon al enemigo por diferentes direcciones penetrando el perímetro y dándonos apoyo. El oficial que iba en el frente recibió un disparo en la cabeza de un tirador que estaba muy bien escondido troté rápidamente hacia a él para tomar su radio por suerte esquivé los tiros del hábil tirador y cuando llegué con el oficial muerto me cubrí con su cuerpo para no recibir los impactos de bala enemiga, tomé su radio y me retiré de ahí rápidamente.

-¡Silver yo te cubro!-. Me gritó Diamond mientras apuntaba y disparaba un proyectil RPG al tirador que estaba escondido entre unas cajas de metal que estaban en la azotea; todas las cajas salieron por los aires al igual que el tirador.

-¡Gracias Diamond!

-¡Solo no mueras de acuerdo!

Recargue mi rifle de asalto y me fui al frente de la batalla, galopé entrando a un más en la embajada, los mercenarios que casi iban a alado de mí iban cayendo abatidos, empecé a disparar acribillando a tres enemigos seguidos, Diamond desde un poco más atrás me iba cubriendo de algunos enemigos que no alcanzaba a acribillar y asi me la llevaba avanzando y disparando solo me cubría para recargar mi arma; avanzamos y limpiamos una gran parte de la embajada pero los enemigos no paraban de salir, pareciera que las cebras habían concentrado todo su ejército en ese lugar.

-¡Diamond necesito más munición!-. Le gritaba a Diamond mientras me cubría sobre una columna gruesa que sostenía los pisos de arriba de la embajada.

-¡No tengo munición para tu arma Silver, piensa e algo yo te cubro!-. Diamond seguía devolviendo el fuego abatiendo algunas cebras que disparaban contra nosotros.

Saque de mi alforja un par de granadas de fragmentación y con el hocico les quite los anillos de seguridad y los arroje. –¡Espero que con esto tengan hijos de mula! ¡Todos cúbranse!-. Las granadas estallaron matando a varias cebras que nos impedían entrar más allá de la embajada.

-Diablos ya no tengo munición ni granadas tendré que usar mi magia para defenderme-. Voltee a ver un cuerpo de una cebra todo despedazado por la explosión y vi que su arma estaba intacta, troté rápido para levantarla pero unos disparos pasaron muy cerca de mí.

-¡Llegan refuerzos enemigos!-. Escuche el grito de uno de los soldados advirtiéndonos de que llegaron más a atacarnos.

-¡Silver ten más cuidado!

Solté el arma de mi enemigo muerto y trote en dirección de los enemigos que estaban disparando, concentre toda mi magia en mi cuerno mientras trotaba con más velocidad y disparé un rayo cuyo pixeles perforaban la armadura del enemigo atravesándolos a todos los refuerzos de un solo disparo, caí agotado Diamond se acercó rápidamente a mí cubriéndome con su rifle, disparando a los pocos enemigos que sobrevivieron a mi ataque mientras me sujetaba con su casco y me arrastraba a un lugar seguro.

Escuchaba disparos y explosiones mientras Diamond me arrastraba –Silver aguanta yo te sacare de aquí. ¡Eres un maldito loco! Suerte que siempre estoy cuidándote-. Escuchaba las palabras de mi amigo como si estuviera lejos pero la verdad era que estaba tan agotado que mi sentido del oído no estaba funcionando bien. Diamond se acercó y sacó de su alforja una pequeña jeringa y me la inyecto de forma brusca en una de mis patas. –¡Ahhhh pero que te pasa maldito desquiciado!-. Me dolió bastante que reaccione con un golpe hacia la cara de Diamond pero me detuvo. –Parece que funcionó rápido, ves no solo entre a medicina para conquistar chicas-. Diamond estaba riendo y yo ya había recuperado mis fuerzas y me sentía con más energía. –Pero ¿Qué fue lo que me inyectaste Diamond?-

-Adrenalina, ayuda a los heridos a recuperar la fuerza y cuando están agonizando solo les calma el dolor.

-Parece que aprendiste algo útil después de todo pero no tienes la delicadeza de una enfermera para inyectar.

-Entonces para la otra te coqueteare con mis encantos para que no te duela.

-¡Qué asco Diamond eres un maldito enfermo!

-Ya ves lo que se siente cuando te dicen estupideces

-Ya entendí para la otra no seré tan sarcástico contigo, pero no te prometo mucho.

-Bien ahora muévete tenemos una batalla que ganar-. Diamond me pasó un rifle del enemigo y lo tome con mi telequinesis.

Volvímos a la batalla solo quedaban tres enemigos por abatir, Diamond trotó rápido mientras disparaba a lo loco sin darle a nadie eso confundió al enemigo para que se concentraran en él y mientras que las tres cebras figaron su atención yo y los otros soldados aprovechamos para flanquearlos y abatirlos.

-Parece ser que fueron los últimos de esta sección-. Miraba alrededor había muchos muertos tanto cebras como soldados de nuestro bando, algunos proyectiles dejaban irreconocibles a nuestros potros caídos. Utilice la radio que le quite a nuestro oficial abatido y traté de comunicarme con inteligencia militar.

-Aquí Silver Punch necesito nuevas ordenes, cambio…. Aquí Silver Punch acabamos con los enemigos de la entrada principal, cambio…..- No se escuchaba que alguien recibiera mi llamada.

-¡Hay alguien…. Soy el General… necesitamos apoyo… estamos en el auditorio de la embajada…!

-General me copia soy Silver Punch-. Trate con mi magia calibrar la señal y ampliarla para que se escuchara mejor.

-¡Silver! ¿Dónde está tu oficial al mando al mando?

-Murió en acción señor, le informo que la entrada principal esta limpia de enemigos.

-Ya veo y ¿cuántos soldados siguen con vida?

Voltee a ver para contar los que aún estaban de pie.

-Señor contándome somos diez en total.

-Silver ahora tu estas a cargo necesito que entres al edificio y te reúnas con las tropas del equipo eco y después vayan al auditorio para que nos apoyen estamos rodeados. ¡Date prisa soldado!

-Bien soldados ya escucharon ¡muévanse!

Abrí la puerta más cercana para entrar al edificio y entré yo primero a mi espalda me siguió Diamond y atrás de él los ocho soldados sobrevivientes; estaba todo oscuro en el interior asi que encendí una pequeña lámpara que venía sujetada en mi alforja, vimos cuerpos de cebras y soldados abatidos, manchas de sangre en la pared como también huecos de proyectiles que destrozaban todo a su paso, parecía que hubo una batalla en el interior del edificio mientras nosotros combatíamos en el exterior.

-Silver esto fue una masacre aquí adentro

-Lo sé Diamond no me imagino combatir en tan reducido espacio

Galopamos lentamente asomándonos en varias oficinas para ver si hay alguien vivo o encontrarnos con algún enemigo; seguimos avanzando hasta que escuche un ruido de que alguien estaba hablando.

-Están atrapados ahí adentro esos infelices.

-Ya quiero matarlos para que aprendan a no meterse con las cebras

-Tranquilo hay que esperar a los demás si entramos podrán abatirnos aún se encuentran armados necesitamos obligarlos a salir desesperadamente.

Apagué la luz de mi lámpara y escuche su conversación; tal vez los soldados que estaban ahí atrapados eran el equipo eco que el General había dicho.

-Silver ¿Tienes un plan?

-Si lo tengo pero necesitamos que sus refuerzos que tanto esperan lleguen asi mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro-. Mientras esperamos reuní a mis hombres para explicarle el plan. –Ustedes cinco avanzaran por el pasillo y cuidaran que ninguno de esas malditas cebras nos dispare, ustedes tres, Diamond y yo asesinaremos con sigilo y evitaremos que huyan cuando empiece la fiesta de tiros.

Avanzamos a nuestras posiciones según lo planeado, en el camino desenfunde mi cuchillo y lo tome con mi casco para que mi magia no nos delatara; esperamos hasta que sus refuerzos llegaran cuando llegaron puse la iniciativa me acerque por un lado de una cebra con mi casco izquierdo la abrace de su cuello tapándole la boca y con mi otro casco donde tenía el cuchillo se lo enterré en su cuello, cayó y pataleaba de dolor y desesperación mientras la sujetaba fuerte para que no hiciera mucho ruido hasta que se desangrara; Diamond y los otros tres siguieron mi ejemplo degollando a sus objetivos pero uno de los soldados no sujeto bien a su objetivo que hizo demasiado ruido a la hora que lo ejecutó.

-¡Enemigos mátenlos!

Las cebras dispararon contra nosotros use mi magia para levitar el arma de mi víctima y disparé contra ellos, eran demasiados pero los cinco soldados ocultos entre la oscuridad abatieron a la mayoría y los que querían escapar Diamond y yo los abatíamos por la retaguardia.

-Bien hecho soldados ahora rescatemos a nuestros compañeros

Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí despacio y en el acto varios disparos impactaron en la puerta y a la vez me retire para no recibir un impacto.

-¡Señores están locos! Están a salvo no somos el enemigo-. Les grite enfurecido

-No caeremos en sus trampas malditas cebras, sé que son ustedes fingiendo ser nuestros compañeros.

-¡No sean estúpidos! Si quieren una prueba ahorita se las doy

Empecé a usar mi magia de mi cuerno para alumbrar la habitación donde se encontraban sitiados y vi que eran diez soldados cubiertos con la mueblería del lugar.

-¿ya quedaron convencidos que no somos unas cebras? Vamos salgan de ahí que necesito información urgente.

Los soldados salieron de la habitación con sus armas.

-Bien chicos necito saber sobre la localización del equipo eco-. Ellos se me quedaron viendo y después soltaron una carcajada

-jajajaja disculpe señor nosotros somos el equipo eco o lo que queda de él.

-¿y qué les pasó?

-Entramos al perímetro y libramos una sanguinaria batalla, prácticamente somos el equipo centinela del General entramos junto con él a asaltar el edificio pero en la intensa batalla tuvimos que separarnos del equipo del General.

-Bien soldados el General me pidió que los buscara tenemos que ir de inmediato al auditorio de la embajada ahí se encuentra el General rodeado de enemigos, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo y sacarlo de ahí.

-Bien Señor vamos síganos conocemos el camino más rápido para llegar al auditorio-. Yo y mi pequeño grupo de soldados los seguimos, trotamos lo más rápido posible cuidando de no pisar los cadáveres tirados en los angostos pasillos; casi llegábamos cuando la radio sonó.

-Silver ¿Cuál es su situación? Cambio.

-Señor he encontrado a los sobrevivientes del equipo eco y vamos a su ubicación, cambio.

-Silver hizo un buen trabajo pero necesito que los sorprendas por la espalda, ya casi he perdido a todos mis soldados y solo estamos resistiendo sus ataques, actúen rápido y si vencemos estaremos a un paso de acabar con esta guerra.

Todos los soldados se me quedaban viendo para recibir ordenes mías.

-Bien esto es lo que haremos, Diamond tu estarás dirigiendo a nuestra tropa y apoyaras al general a repeler el ataque, yo iré con el equipo eco ya que ellos conocen bien el lugar atacarmos por la espalda sorpresivamente; si aniquilamos a estas cebras que están en el auditorio controlaremos el edificio y tendremos más oportunidad de ganar esta batalla. ¡Ahora salgan hacer lo planeado!

Diamond se organizó con su equipo asignado mientras yo y el equipo eco nos dirigimos a un piso más arriba para entrar a la zona de los palcos del auditorio donde estaba el enemigo atacando sin piedad a nuestros compañeros.

-Señor detrás de estas puertas se encuentra el enemigo.

-Bien esperen a mi señal-. Abrí sin ruido la puerta y me asome y vi que las cebras estaban de espaldas fijando su atención y su fuego al General que estaba cubriéndose junto con su tropa en el centro del escenario. Seguí esperando hasta que vi que Diamond entrar en acción trotando en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el general y disparando a las cebras que estaban atacando en los pisos superiores.

-Señores esta es nuestra oportunidad ¡Ataquen!

Entramos y disparamos por la espalda a las cebras todo era un caos para ellos y seguí disparando pero no fue suficiente ya que eran demasiados enemigos uno de ellos le disparó a mi rifle que lo tenía levitando con mi telequinesis y lo me dejó desarmado, decidí concentrarme y usar mi magia para atacar pero mi equipo estaba muy ocupado para cubrirme en lo que me concentraba.

-¡Señores protejan a Silver Punch!-. Ordenó el general mientras que sus soldados disparaban a las cebras que me tenían en la mira.

Acabe de concentrarme y lancé otro rayo pixeleado el cual mató a 20 cebras enemigas de un solo tiro atravesando directamente sus corazones. Quedé de nuevo muy débil al lanzar el rayo pero recuperé rápido las fuerzas solo al recordar lo que me haría Diamond si me viera en ese estado.

-¡Señor Silver lo ha logrado! ¡Esos eran los últimos!-. El General festejaba su triunfo

Recuperé mis fuerzas y el equipo eco ya había instalado una soga para descender desde los pisos superiores hasta el piso inferior. Tomé la soga y bajé rápidamente para reunirme con el General y Diamond.

-Silver parece que otra vez lo logro y no solo eso salvo mi vida.

-General pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? No es muy propio de usted participar en misiones.

-Me ofendes chico, claro que no me perdería la última batalla.

-¿última batalla señor?

-Si verás inteligencia me ha informado que en este sitio se encuentra su líder y en estos ordenadores que están atrás de mí se encuentra toda la información de las cebras, sus tácticas, armamento, escondites, todo acerca de ellos. Y si logramos matar a su líder y descifrar todos sus secretos pues además de tener una buena paga de 100 veces mayor pues estaríamos más cerca de acabar con esta larga guerra.

-Señor si me permite puedo ayudar en descifrar los ordenadores pues es mi especialidad.

-Silver no esperaba más de usted vaya y ayude a mis ingenieros a descifrar esos ordenadores.

Galopé hacia los ordenadores que estaban en mal estado ya que los impactos de bala en la batalla habían afectado y perforado algunos CPUs y pantallas. En el camino me encuentro condiamond.

-Silver creo que te veo muy mal ya sabes que tengo tu remedio para que te repongas-. Saca otra pequeña jeringa de adrenalina de su alforja.

-Diamon no será necesario te lo juro, ves estoy bien, sin nada de debilidad, jejeje-. Estaba asustado cuando vi la jeringa, no solo por temerle a las inyecciones si no porque sabía que Diamond era demasiado tosco para aplicarlas.

-Descuida Silver si te duele mucho puedo usar mis encantos contigo-. Todos se estaban riendo y yo estaba más molesto, ahora Diamond se burlaba de mí.

-¡Diamond me das asco nunca vuelvas a decir eso o ya verás!

-Silver creo que encontré la manera de molestarte.

Galope con la cabeza agachada de vergüenza. –Ya verás Diamond algún día me desquitare, ya verás-. Lo decía en voz baja mientras me reunía con los ingenieros.

La puerta principal del escenario se abrió de un golpe varios soldados enemigos entraron detrás de una cebra con una armadura extravagante y su cara no lo cubría ningún casco pues tenía cicatrices en su rostro y se podía observar que su ojo izquierdo estaba ciego. No portaba ningún arma de fuego solo se resaltaba un filoso machete fabricado rústicamente colgando a su lado izquierdo.

-General es bueno verlo en esta batalla asi me facilitará las cosas, ya no tendré que ir a buscar en su campamento para asesinarlo-. Su voz era grave y fuerte.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me acerque al General que ya había desenfundado su pistola y la estaba levitando con su magia.

-General ¿Quién es ese tipo?

-Silver él es Mix el líder de la tribu de las cebras, es el más buscado por el gobierno de Equestria y también es el potro más peligroso del mundo; ves ese machete que él porta en su costado, pues es muy hábil con él, varios valientes y ágiles asesinos a sueldo han tratado de matarlo y su destino fue la muerte con esa arma que lleva.

Observaba con furia a ese tal Mix pero aun así me contuve a atacarlo y no solo porque teníamos desventaja si no porque al juzgar la mirada del General sospeché que ellos tenían cuentas pendientes.

-Mix estas acabado mi ejército de mercenarios han aniquilado a la mayoría de tu gente y ahora con tu muerte por fin podremos terminar nuestro trabajo en esta guerra.

-General ¿usted qué sabe de ganar guerras? Por si no lo ha notado está rodeado con muchos de mis soldados y allá en las afueras de este edificio he aniquilado a la mayoría de sus mercenarios y más refuerzos aliados vienen en camino y otras tropas están destruyendo su artillería a las afueras de este perímetro, pero para que me canso de explicar ya que solo ustedes arriesgan su vida por dinero y no por una causa.

-¿causa? Ustedes asesinan a inocentes solo para expandirse y adueñarse de territorios que ni siquiera les corresponden y es mentira que mi ejército esté acabado ya hemos matado a la mayoría de ustedes-. El general apuntó su revolver a la cabeza de Mix pero antes de que jalara el gatillo con su magia su radio empezó a sonar.

\- Señor atacan con sorpresa los cañones fuera del perímetro, ¡es una emboscada!

-¡Señor llegan refuerzos enemigos! ¡Necesitamos apoyo!

-¡Señor es una carnicería aquí afuera necesitamos cobertura de artillería!

El General se quedó estupefacto al escuchar a sus hombres por radio pedir ayuda y observé que más soldados de Mix entraban por las otras entradas del auditorio.

-Lo ve General no estaba mintiendo usted ya perdió la batalla y ahora…

-¡Cállate o te vuelo la cabeza de un disparo!-. El General estaba furioso pero los soldados de Mix le apuntaban con sus rifles esperando la orden de su líder

-General es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien hablando y si fuera usted no haría tal cosa ya que mis soldados lo tienen en la mira y si yo doy la orden o si un disparo sale de su arma o alguien hace un movimiento estúpido, lo acribillaremos al instante.

Mix saca de su alforja militar un interruptor del tamaño de la palma de su casco con un gran botón rojo y una pequeña antena que sobresalía de su forma rectangular.

-Con este interruptor destruiré toda la barrica zona por zona, dejando todo el edificio de la embajada en ruinas y por supuesto General usted morirá aquí pues este lugar donde fue derrotado será su tumba y no me agradezca por no haberlo decapitado con mi machete pues resultó ser un oponente honorable y como tal su cabeza no será exhibida como mi nuevo trofeo. Cuando todo esto explote yo y mis soldados nos reagruparemos y nos retiraremos a nuestro nuevo escondite y poco a poco destruiremos a cada pony que no quiera irse de nuestras nuevas tierras. ¡Nos vemos en el infierno General!-. Mix sostuvo el interruptor con un casco y con el otro estuvo a punto de presionarlo.

-¡No, no, no noooooooo!-. Grité fuerte y al mismo tiempo lancé un rayo de mi cuerno dándole en el pecho a Mix lo cual cayó herido y tiró el interruptor.

Todos los soldados de Mix empezaron a disparar a discreción, el General y los demás respondieron al fuego tanto nuestros soldados y los enemigos cayeron acribillados, yo me cubrí de los disparos.

-haaay eso me dolió-. Mix se estaba arrastrando por el suelo completamente herido queriendo alcanzar el interruptor. –¡Ahora… van… a morir!- Mix usa su hocico para apretar el interruptor y la primera bomba que estalló fue una que estaba oculta detrás del escenario, sacando a volar algunos de nuestros soldados por los aires y a mi amigo Diamond lo empujó violentamente contra la butacas. La explosión fue algo fuerte que los pisos superiores empezaron a agrietarse y caer, todos los enemigos que estaban ahí empezaron a huir dejando a su líder tirado y herido. El General no tuvo suerte al momento de que la bomba estallara una estructura metálica que estaba colgando del techo le cayó encima matándolo instantáneamente.

Me levante después de pasar la primera detonación todo estaba lleno de humo negro y todo se incendiaba alrededor, los pisos superiores estaban colapsados y a Mix no lo veía por ningún lado.

-Esa Cebra tonta se mató así mismo; tengo que encontrar a Diamond y salir de aquí.

-Veo que eres un chico tonto arg, pero te felicito por herirme arg, nadie ha sido capaz de tocarme y tu un joven potro sin experiencia me dispara con su magia arg no debí subestimarte.

Mix estaba atrapado de sus patas traseras ya que tenía escombro aplastándoselas y escupía sangre por su boca.

-Al menos antes de morir sabré que mi asesino morirá aquí mismo arg.- Escupía sangre al hablar

Tomé un rifle que estaba tirado y lo levité con mi magia. –Lo siento Mix pero planeo sobrevivir y ¡Esto va por todos los que mataste maldito hijo de mula!-. Le disparé en su cabeza, sus sesos salieron esparcidos cuando detoné el arma, por fin todo acabó.

Otra bomba explotó violentamente cerca donde estaba, mandándome a volar unos 5 metros, el techo estaba a punto de colapsarse y todavía no encontraba a Diamond.

-¡Diamond! ¡¿Dónde estás? Por favor respóndeme.

-¡Silver aquí estoy!-. Troté rápidamente a donde se encontraba él, estaba tirado con algunas butacas encima le ayude a reincorporarse.

-Silver por Celestia estas vivo pensé que la explosión te había alcanzado.

-Nada de eso hermano, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí

\- No servirá de nada Silver no sé cuántas bombas sembraron y además en este lugar existe un gran depósito de gas, no lo lograremos.

Golpee a Diamond en la cara para que se tranquilizara. –¡Por Celestia amigo no sabes lo que dices por favor concéntrate y salgamos de este lugar!

El techo empezó a derrumbarse y otra bomba explotó en la única salida libre, solo recuerdo que gritamos cerré los ojos y sentí como un campo de fuerza que provenía de mi cuerno envolvió a Diamond y a mí; todo explotó una de las explosiones alcanzó el depósito de gas y la explosión fue mayor que todo quedó destruido a por lo menos 500 metros a la redonda, los enemigos como nuestros soldados que aun luchaban por la zona murieron incinerados.

Desperté unas horas después todo estaba oscuro y unos rayos de luz sobresalían alrededor.

-¿Diamond estas bien?-. Lo sacudí con mi casco para ver si reaccionaba.

-Silver ¿Acaso estamos muertos?

-No amigo estamos vivos-. Utilicé toda mi magia para disparar un rayo y sacar volando todo el escombro que teníamos encima; ya era de día y el humo negro del Megahechizo que salía de Canterlot ya no cubría el cielo ni la luz del sol y alrededor nuestro solo había un terreno quemado y en ruinas.

-Asi que ¿Esto es el fin de la guerra?

-No Silver solo terminamos nuestra guerra con las cebras en esta parte de Equestria pero parece que pronto acabara su batalla en otros rincones del reino. Vamos Silver hay que volver a la base.

-Volver Diamond, ¿a qué vamos a volver? Nuestro General está muerto al igual que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros; no creas que nos pagaran o nos condecoraran el gobierno de Equestria.

-Pero ¿Entonces a dónde vamos?

Quede pensativo sin dar una respuesta.

-Diamond…

-¿Qué pasa Silver?

-Recuerdas que ayer estaba leyendo el diario de mi padre

-Como no olvidarlo estabas inmerso en la lectura que yo llegué y te moleste para que dejaras un rato ese libro.

-Pues verás descubrí una manera de ser inmortal

-¡Espera!, descubriste la manera de… oye eso es imposible, la verdad no creo que tu padre te haya dejado la receta o algo así-.Diamond estba sorprendido y confundido como si no creyera mis palabras.

-Es verdad Diamond e inclusive esa noche me infiltré ilegalmente al laboratorio de nuestro campamento para preparar la poción y funcionó.

-No me digas que es por eso que sobreviviste al megahechizo.

-No, además es para ser inmortal sin envejecer no sirve si te disparan o te asesinan.

-En ese caso tenemos que regresar al campamento por esa poción tuya y por tu diario.

-No será necesario Diamond me traje la pócima conmigo y el diario también lo traigo-. Saco de mi alforja la poción que la vacié en una botella de plástico, la poción era toda azul.

-Dime ¿de dónde sacaste todos los ingredientes para prepararla?

-Es una historia muy larga Diamond te la cuento después. Pásame tu cantimplora-. Diamond saca su cantimplora y vacía su agua y me la pasa. –Hice suficiente para los dos y este regalo que te doy como muestra de mi confianza es por ser un buen amigo y apoyarme en todo-. Le vacio y lleno su cantimplora con la pócima y se la doy-. Si la bebes serás inmortal y vendrás conmigo, viajaremos por toda Equestria a encontrar nuestro destino ¿Aceptas Diamond?-. Diamond miró su cantinmplora y sonrió.

-Vale Silver como siempre estamos juntos en esto pero hay que hacer un brindis primero.

-Me gusta tu idea Diamond. ¡Por nuestra amistad!!

-¡Por nuestra amistad!

Alzamos nuestros contenedores y bebimos hasta el fondo, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba y mis heridas y dolores empezaban a desaparecer.

-Diamond gracias por apoyarme-. Me sonrió

-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, te apoyan en tus locuras ¿No es verdad?

-Ahora hay que ir… ¿alguna sugerencia Diamond?

-Tú eras el de la idea de salir de aventura y no sabes dónde ir, hay por suerte soy más responsable, bien hacia esa dirección se encuentra un establo está muy lejos y eso ayudará a que nadie nos reconozca.

-Me parece bien, andando Diamond-. Trote todo el camino rápidamente mientras Diamond seguía mi galope.

Han pasado 200 años desde aquel día en que tomamos la poción y nos volvimos inmortales, viajamos por varias partes de Equestria para no llamar la atención sobre nuestra inmortalidad y ahora estamos viviendo en un establo militar en la habitación 123. Empecé el día de hoy a grabar mis recuerdos en esta vieja grabadora, no será igual como lo hizo mi padre con su diario pero él me inspiro a hacerlo; también no se lo digan a Diamond pero él hace lo mismo cuando está a solas, graba sus recuerdos en su grabadora portátil, enserio lo vi cuando lo estaba espiando, creo que ahí viene transmisión fuera.

-Hola Silver ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy escuchando la radio pues no hay otra cosa más interesante que hacer.

-Tienes razón, oye amigo puedo cambiarle a la estación.

-Por mi esta bien, mientras no sintonices tus cursis radionovelas-. Diamond se acercó a mí molesto

-Silver no me hagas enojar o tendre que hacerte la broma de hace 200 años cuando todos nuestros compañeros se rieron de ti, ¿lo recuerdas? Fue en nuestra última misión

-Diamond si me insinúas eso te juro que encontrare la forma de quitarte la inmortalidad maldito enfermo.

-Entonces déjame escuchar la radio en paz.

-Sólo pásame las baterías de la radio para cargarlas un poco más-. Diamond le quitó las baterías a la radio y me las pasó, utilicé mi magia para cargarlas y se las devolví, en eso nuestro amigo Golden Strong entra a nuestra habitación sin avisar.

-Hola amigos ¿cómo están?-. Entra muy sonriente y amable

-Hola Golden, estamos cambiándole las baterías a nuestro radio.

-Ya veo, oigan no quieren ir a la cafetería a comer algo.

-Suena bien para mí ¿Qué dices Diamond?

-Vamos tengo hambre.

Y así nuestras aventuras en un reino recuperándose de la cruel guerra empieza.

Misión complete

Reseña : este recuerdo es solo el comienzo de tu aventura

Ítem conseguido : ninguno

Arma conseguida : ninguna

Enemigos derrotados : 34

Karma : no varia

Siguiente capitulo , capitulo 2


	3. capitulo 2 herida de salida

Capitulo 2 : herida de salida

diamond , yo y golden strong fuimos a la cafetería , mientras íbamos caminando estábamos hablan do

-¿ hablemos de algo ? pregunto diamond con vos alegre

\- ¿de que quieres hablar ?

\- ¿te acuerdas a que ya vez? cuando intentaste enamorar a esa profesora y luego supiste que estava casada

mire seriamente a diamond

\- ¡no lo quiero recordar ! - con mirada molesta

\- ho por favor silver no te molestes eso ya paso quedo en el pasado a demás hay mas yeguas con las que ligar .

-en eso tienes razón diamond .

\- hemos llegado - señalo la puerta diamond

me que de mirando la cafetería lucia con color amarillo y mesas con colores distintos

\- que bueno que llegaron chicos - saludo con uno de sus cascos

\- les a parte una mesa para nosotros

\- pues vamos - contesto silver

fui con diamond y golden hacia las mesa reservada

\- ¡a partate fenómeno !

un pony rojo con ojos marrones se llama power grid me empujo muy fuerte que por casi tumbo unos platos limpios cerca mío .

\- Que te pasa power ¿ por que hiciste eso ? - mirara seria

\- ya todos estamos cansados de ti tu y tus tontos poderes que solo nos causan problemas , la ultima vez destruiste cuartos .

\- ¿ yo no me puedo defender? ¿o que? si fue por que un idiota me iba a lanzar un cuchillo .

mire como otros ponys me miran mal e incluso otros potrillos tan bien .

\- vámonos silver no perdamos tiempo aqui.

\- si solo vamos por la comida - mirando serio a los demas ponys

\- no les voy a darles nada - el cocinero mirando molesto

-¿por que? - pregunto silver

\- ¡ largo de aqui ! - gritando el cocinero furioso .

\- Nos vamos ven silver volvemos a los cuartos .

\- yo los acompaño chicos .

yo con los demás fuimos a mi cuarto de el establo

\- no se por que me odian será por que antes era un mercenario en la pregerra

\- tranquilo hermano saldremos de aqui yo y golden hemos estado planeando un nuevo plan todo el año para salir de el establo - le contesto diamond a silver

\- silver no creas que por solo ser un mercenario eres malo era tu trabajo a demás todos los ponys de este establo son descendientes incluyéndome de soldados , sicarios y a asesinos

\- tienes razón golden .

\- ahora en la noche te explicamos nuestro plan de salir de este establo

-¿ espera un segundo su plan es salir de este establo ?

\- si hermano

\- saben que no se puede hay antidisturbios y que solo 20 ponys salieron de el establo ase como 20 años

\- te quiero aser unas preguntas

golden mirando atentamente a diamond y silver

\- ¿quieres seguir viendo todos los días los mismos ponys los que te quieren mata? .

\- no - contesto silver

\- ¿quieres ver el cielo y ver arboles , el sol y la luna ? - pregunto diamond silver

\- si

\- entonces hermano que estamos esperando esta es nuestra oportunidad hay que desaprovecharla , a demás talvez consigas a una yegua por el mundo exterior .

\- jajá tienes razón acepto sus planes

\- ok silver pásate a mi cuarto por la noche es el 201 ok

\- ok voy a ya ahora

\- nos vemos - saliendo de el cuarto de silver

\- adiós

\- bueno me tengo que ir - saliendo de el cuarto

\- nos vemos

\- adiós

cuando se fueron cogí la radio

\- aver como se prende la radio - tomando las pilas con su magia

puse la radio

\- noticias ultima hora nueva mente silver punch ataca a otro pony llamado power grid nos dijo que el es un pony loco y el propio gobierno de el establo tomara carta en el asunto .

\- no puede ser - con cada preocupada

me van a matar - habla bajo preocupado

cierre la puerta conseguido tan rápido como podia

\- tengo sueño voy a dormir - pensando

apague la radio y puse el reloj a las 7:00

no puede ser me van a matar no se que puedo aser no tengo otra opcion tengo que salir de a qui osino me mataran , no quiero morir

comencé a cerrara los ojos y me dormir

Ser bueno no consiste en nunca cometer ninguna falta

\- princesa luna .

Varias horas después me desperté y me fui de una ves ala habitacion de golden , habri la puerta y me dirige al cuarto de golden

\- ¿parece todo despejado ? no hay ponys por aqui - hablando en su mente

\- ¿cual será el cuarto que me dijo golden ase un rato ? - hablando en su mente

\- Ha si es el 201 y que da cerca de aqui

comencé a caminar asta el cuarto 201

\- ¿será este ?

to que la puerta con mi casco

\- que bien llegaste hermano vamos los muchachos ya están aqui y golden estara comenzando a contar su plan

\- ok

golden cerro la puerta y me senté en una silla , avía muchos ponys y yeguas con sus crios

\- hola a todos primero que nada es un gusto estar con ustedes hoy que va aser nuestro ultimo día en este establo .

mire como todos estaban prestando atención

\- ok voy a comenzar a decir el plan de escape

en un reflector comenzo a mostrar las puertas de el establo

\- ok tenemos que escapar por esa puerta y la tenemos que hablar con un código el cual tenemos . pero el siguiente problema es este .

el reflector mostro imágenes de los guardias y antidisturbios

\- asi es los antidisturbios eso ponys con sus mochilas de guerra y chaleco anti balas a un asi que yo y diamond junto con un experto en bombas colocamos varias dinamitas para matarlos a todos .

\- Lo mas necesario es esto - golden levita rifles y los muestra

\- tengo un monto de estos rifles M83

-¿ donde lo conseguiste? - pregunto un pony

\- tengo un amigo que trabaja en los talleres de reparación y mantenimiento de el establo

\- ¿ y ese tal silver punch vendrá con nosotros ? - pregunto una yegua con cara preocuocupada

\- si algún problema con ello si nadie quiere ver a silver pues que no vallen al asalto - miro seriamente a todos los ponys de el lugar

todos los ponys se que daban mirado a golden con cara de desprecio

\- ok no hay problema

\- el día de mañana saldremos de aqui .

\- así antes que se olvidaba tan bien la estructura de este establo son mas abajo a los normales según los libros que e leído los otros establos posen debajo de tierra 23 . y parece que el nuestro es de 36 y hay dos puertas que nos llevada a la superficie .

\- chicos lleven a sus familias , amigos , hijos ; mascotas que parece que esta es nuestra unica salida .

\- gracias por asistir a esta reunión y nos vemos mañana temprano .

\- ves hermano saldremos de este basurero

\- si tienes razón diamond

\- que bueno que tape todas las camadas de seguridad de el pasillo .

\- me tengo que ir nos vemos chicos

salí de el cuarto y me dirige al mío

\- espero que esto funcione - pensando mientras se acostaba en la cama

al día siguiente me desperté y arregle

\- vamos silver a purate

yo y diamond nos juntamos con los demás ponys

éramos una gran multitud otros ponys se que daban mirando

\- ¡listos !- grito golden

\- ! ATAQUEN ¡ grito golden y comenzamos a disparar a los antidisturbios , formándose una masacre completa

\- silver toma esta grabadora ve hacia el panel de control pon la música así abrirás la puerta - diamond le lanza la una grabadora

\- allá voy - cogí la grabadora

\- cuando salgas activade las dinamita - me hablo en el comunicador golden

\- o no lo harás fenómeno - un anti disturbio comenzo a disparar a silver con su francotirador

\- silver cuidado - golden en el comunicador

active mi escudo mágico

\- hola quieres morir - le pregunto al anti disturbio el cual le disparaba con su arma francotiradora

diamond mata al anti disturbio con francotirador

puse la grabadora en el panel de control reproduce la canción , la compuerta comenzo a abrirse

\- ¡si muy bien ! - grito golden en el comunicador

vi unas torretas automáticas comenzaron ha dispara

\- ¡nono nono cuidado! - grito golden a todos en el comunicador

\- ¿no puede estar pasando ? tenemos que escapar - dijo silver en su comunicador

\- Encontré una puerta de mantenimiento en la parte de arriba de la compuerta - menciono diamond en el comunicador

\- ok déjame buscar a golden y nos largamos de aqui

mire la compuerta vi como los ponys junto familias mueren en a aquella masacre

\- ¡ya es hora que mueras ! - power grid apuntando a silver con su pistola

\- ¡ QUE ! - grito silver

power dispara con su pistola la cual el la esta levitando con su cuerno

\- no - silver activa su escudo mágico

\- si que con que no quieres morir e

\- ¡SILVER ! - grito diamond , coge el rifle francotirador y le dispara en uno de los cascos a power grid

\- ahahahha quien me disparo - grito power grid tocando su casco

\- vamos aver quien muere primero - a punto silver en la cabeza con sus poderes y muere grid

\- esto es por lo de la cafetería -tire el cuerpo

\- chicos estoy en el mismo lugar que ustedes cuando salgamos de la primera puerta la hare volar en pedazos - contesto golden en el comunicador de silver

\- ya llegue a la puerta de mantenimiento ¿donde estas diamond ? - pregunto silver a diamond en su comunicador

\- estoy cerca de ti espérame - dijo diamond a silver en su comunicador

diamond llega a la puerta de mantenimiento

\- ya voy para ya - hablo en el comunicador de ambos

\- ok

golden va trotando las escaleras tan rápido

\- si sigue así golden

llego golden adonde esta silver y diamond

\- salgamos de aqui

\- parece estar cerrada

golden lanza una patada a la puerta asiendo que se caiga

\- vamos - menciono golden a los dos

los tres fuimos por la puerta de mantenimiento

sebe la salida subterránea como una cueva pero gigante

los tres salimos de la plataforma que rodea la gran puerta

\- allí hay otra puerta - señalo golden

\- perfecto vamos

yo y los demás fuimos por la otra puerta

\- activade las dinamitas -golden activa las dinamitas

\- parece que ya todos murieron

\- sigamos

\- en el mapa dice que la otra compuerta esta cerca de aqui - menciono golden mirando el mapa de el establo

\- no hay problema parece que todos los antidisturbios murieron con esa explosión - dijo diamond mientras caminaba con los demás.

Mientras tanto en las sala de controles de el establo , el líder de los antidisturbios fue asustado hacia el supervisor de el establo

señor hubo un asalto a la gran puerta de nuestro establo

y cuantos muertos han ávido - miro serio al líder de los antidisturbios

\- em em 45 muertos , 20 heridos y estuvo hay silver punch y su dos amigos diamond power y golden strong - mirando asustado a al supervisor que se llama dark metal

\- así que ellos escaparon

\- si si si señor

el líder sale de la sala

\- si parece que silver lo a echo de nuevo - dijo en su mente dark metal

\- y es la segunda vez que alguien escapo de aqui

\- esos cráneos rojos son unos locos

\- no puedo dejar que mas de esos miembros escapen de este establo se de que silver punch me podrá ayudar um tengo un plan . ( pensando )

\- quiero que en bien los antidisturbios a la compuerta 2 aremos un asalto y solo dejen vivo a silver punch y a diamond power - menciono en su comunicador dark metal

\- si señor - dijo el líder de los antidisturbios

dark metal va hacia la compuerta 2 y se lleva con sigo unos documentos de silver y de diamond

\- si hemos llegado

\- no es tiempo de festejar

toque la puerta y la abrí , aparece el líder de los antidisturbios con unos 13 antidisturbios

\- yo si fuera ustedes no abriera esa puerta .

\- ¡que ! - grito diamond

\- ¡DISPAREN ! - grito a los de anti disturbio

los anti disturbio le dispararon a golden

golden strong : ahahaha nooooo - golden cae al suelo sangrando

\- ¡GOLDEN NO ! - silver grita y se acerca junto a diamond

\- tos tos silver cuida de mi hermano y hermana ... yo los quiero mucho

\- ¿ que tienes una hermana y hermano ?

\- si tos tos se llaman ... golden shooter y golden orange tos buscalos por favor - miro a silver desanimado ,golden agarra su rifle con su magia

\- salgan tos de a qui yo los de tengo

\- que no no te dejare aqui - dijo silver mirando a los antidisturbios y asu lider riendo

los antidisturbios apuntan

\- ¿ así que el pony amarillo quiere pelear ?He

-¡CORRAN ! - grito golden

yo junto a diamond comenzamos a correr mientras escuchamos los disparos de los antidisturbios y de golden el cual grito ellos fueron tras nosotros

\- separémonos - dijo diamond a silver

\- ok

yo me separe de diamond ,los antidisturbios tan bien se separaron

\- tengo que encontrar una salida o puerta - dijo silver en su mente , silver vio una puerta diciendo salida de el establo

entre en la puerta

-¿ahah quien es usted?

\- no pregunte siéntese tome asiento - dijo dark metal a silver

silver toma asiento

parece que ya sabían que íbamos a escapar de el establo dark metal me explico que me conocía antes de los incidentes de los cuartos y de la cafetería , dijo que esos ponys que me atacaron el año pasado eran parte de una organización de asaltantes llamados los cráneos rojos , luego me dijo que tenia que buscar a la mano derecha de el líder de los cráneos rojos se llama blue Apple el cual escapo de el establo ase unos días atrás , me dijo que lo buscara y me dejara libre en el mundo exterior pero si fallaba me asesinaría ami y a diamond , abrió la puerta la cual era la que me sacaba de el establo

no se si tenia que confiar en el pero si quiero vivir tenia que aserlo .

Salí de el establo mire a mi alrededor y vi como si todo fuese un desierto , recibí una llamada entrante de dark metal

\- señor punch acuérdese de lo que hablamos , si me miente lo matare a usted y a su amigo pero si cumple mi misión usted y su amigo saldrán vivos me escucho - en el comunicador de silver

\- si lo escuche

\- hay un pueblo a qui cerca de el establo búsquelo y le daré su próxima misión nos vemos luego señor punch .

la llamada finaliza y me decidí a buscar a diamond

\- diamond donde estas - gritando silver

\- estoy aqui - dijo diamond mientras se acercaba a silver

\- gracias por celestia que no te paso nada

-si

\- ¿así que este es el mundo exterior ?

\- parece que si hermano - le contesto a silver

\- pobre de golden

\- si me da lastima no puedo creer que esos ponys lo haigan matado

\- si pero no fue envano

\- si tienes razón

\- vámonos de aqui – contesta silver a diamond

\- vámonos

ambos caminaron en los prados verdes para buscar un lugar donde vivir.

MISION PASED

reseña : bienvenido al mundo exterior

inteligencia : 3

agilidad : 3

poderes : 4

karma : tu karma no vario en esta misión

ítem conseguido : ninguno

arma conseguida : rifle y francotirador

siguiente capitulo : capitulo 3 muy pronto


	4. capitulo 3 NUEVO TRABAJO

FALLOUT EQUESTRIA DIGITAL SOUL

CAPITULO 3 : NUEVO TRABAJO

silver punch : wow cuanto hemos caminado

Diamond : umm ase como unas 3 horas

silver : Ok espera un segundo mira

( silver señalando un Pueblo )

Diamond : gracias por celestia es pera un segundo tu y yo no tenemos experiencia en esto de el mundo Exterior así que mejor no vallamos .

silver : que estas loco esto es como un desierto no hay donde nos podemos quedar además de ello te acuerdas cuando esta va en la radio dando , unas informaciones sobre como es el mundo exterior , y dijeron que hay asaltantes , mutantes etc .

( Diamond mirando molestó a silver )

Diamond : que eres un idiota o que eres , noves que es peligroso todo el exterior , todos se matan entre si y tu crees que yo voy a allá lo dices enserio .

silver : diamond mira esta oscureciendo dime tu donde dormimos .

diamond power : ok vamos a ese pueblo pero sólo esta noche si , sólo esta noche me entiendes silver .

silver punch: Ok

( silver y diamond van a al pueblo cercano )

silver punch : parece que aqui es .

diamond power : umm si es a qui voy a ver si abro con el líder de estos ponys . Para ver si nos dejan que darnos a qui

( el pueblo se ve y como cualquier pueblo pero con ponys que vigilaban la entrará y avían Potros jugando en aquella tierra , mientras los demás ponys Vivian en una harmonía tranquila )

silver punch : que bonito lugar es este ( pensado ) .

diamond power : Hola quisiera hablar con el líder de su pueblo

Guardia : quieto hay

( el Guardia apuntando a diamond con su rifle )

diamond power : por favor no me dispare pero déjeme hablar con su líder mi amigo y yo necesitamos refugio no tenemos provisiones .

Ice frozen : ¿alguien me a llamado ?

Guardia : si un pony de color celeste terrestre que quiere que le demos refugio y a su amigo tan bien .

Ice frozen : ¿primero hijo como te llamas ?

diamond power : me llamo diamond power y no soy un asaltante yo y un amigo mío estamos buscando un lugar donde refugiarnos esta noche , señor por favor se lo suplico con mucha misericordia deje me pasar al pueblo .

( Ice mirando raro a diamond )

Ice fronze: muy bien hijo Di le a tu amigo que pasé con nosotros los dejaremos pasar tan bien a tu amigo

( la puerta echa de metal se mueve por otro guardia )

Ice frozen : vigilados me oistes .

guardián : tranquilo jefe nosotros los mantendremos vigilados .

( diamond llegando así a silver )

diamond : Ok nos dejarán entrar hermano vamos .

silver : que raro antes diamond no me gritaba así . lo e notado raro ultimamente cuando ambos salimos de el establo militar .( pensando )

( silver y diamond entran a al pueblo )

Ice frozen : Ok usted van a dormir aqui hoy .

( se parece a un establo de vacas pero tenía dos camas distintas y una radio el cual se podía escucha música )

diamond : gracias señor ice como le podemos a gradecer .

Ice frozen : ajajaj tranquilo hijo no tienes nada que agradecer pero si quieres que darte más días a qui pues . tendrás que trabajar y pagarme .

diamond power : ok gracias luego Hablamos .

( Ice comenzo a volver Asia fuera de a que el establo de vacas )

diamond power : bueno que te parece el lugar .

silver punch : a cogedor

diamond power : bueno que mal que sólo nos quedaremos una noche aqui

silver punch : diamond tengo que decirte algo

diamond power : ¿que ocurre ?

silver punch : mira te acuerdas lo ocurrido en el asalto ala puerta de la salida de el establo militar .

diamond power : si

silver punch : mira yo me entre en una puerta que decía exit y conocí a un tipo que era , como el jefe de los antidisturbios , que se llama dark metal y el me dijo que nosotros teníamos que buscar a un pony que era la mano derecha de el líder de los cráneos rojos llamado Blue Apple y si no lo encontramos nos va a matar .

( diamond poniéndose más molestó )

diamond power : pero que me estas diciendo silver tu sabes lo que acabas de aser imbécil nos van a matar por tu culpa .

silver punch : pero no hay ningún problema con eso sólo hay que buscarlo y ya .

diamond power : buscarlo tu sabes muy bien que esto no es el establo es el mundo exterior tardaremos días en buscarlo tienes idea .

silver punch : y que pasa con dark metal no crees que nos valle a ayudar .

diamond power : silver tu sabes muy bien que los políticos y lideres son unos corruptos .

silver punch : lose pero esta ves hay que aser esto .

( diamond se tranquiliza )

diamond power : ¿ok que hacemos ?

silver punch : tendremos que quedarnos aqui tu trabaja y yo me ocupo de las misiones de dark metal que me deja .

diamond power : ok confió en ti .

( cámara mostrando el pueblo oscurecerse )

(llamada entrante )

dark metal : así que señor punch le gusto el pueblo que le dije ( comunicador )

silver punch : dígame cual es mi misión

dark metal : valle a ese pueblo abandonado que da cerca de aqui cuando llegue le diré que tendrá que aser hay .

silver punch : ok

( llamada finalizada )

( silver comenzo a caminar así el pueblo abandonado )

( silver llego al pueblo abandonado )

( llamada entrante )

dark metal : señor punch hay 4 terminales que mencionan la reunión entre blue Apple y el líder de los neones azules necesito que hackes con sus poderes , tenga cuidado hay asaltantes mis espías me lo han dicho y por aqui cerca hay una terminal . ( comunicador )

silver punch : ok

( llamada finalizada )

silver : ¿será esa ?

( silver vio la terminal )

( el pueblo lucia espelúznate el limo y las plantas colgante la asían como un pueblo selvático )

asaltante : o hola joven como le va viene a que darse aqui con nosotros mejor que sea como un adorno ajajajajajaj .

( asaltante tomando pistola )

( silver agarra su rifle )

silver punch : toma .

asaltante : ahahaha ( grito de dolor )

asaltante : eres un

( silver le dispara con su rifle otra ves y lo mata )

silver punch : vamos a ver que tienes .

(silver revisa la mochila de el pony asaltante )

silver punch : perfecto dos manzana , y su pistola

( silver camina en frente de la terminal )

silver punch : vamos a ver que poses .

( silver toca la terminal sus ojos se vuelen blancos )

( audio de la terminal )

neón light : bienvenido blue Apple a los neones azules como le va.

blue Apple : bien .

neón light : tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas además de la propuesta su ya hacia mi .

( audio finalizado )

silver punch : así que esta es la reunión de estas bandas .

silver punch : tengo que llamar a dark metal .

( silver llama a dark metal)

( llamada comenzada )

silver punch : dark es cúcheme

dark metal : si ( comunicador )

silver punch : e encontrado la primera terminal decía sobre la reunión de blue Apple y neón light que parece que neón es el líder de los neones azules .

dark metal : umm sigue buscando y busca este dispositivo de utilidad en una de esas casas abandonadas .

silver punch : ok

( llamada finalizada )

silver punch : a que se estará refiriendo dark con ese dispositivo .

( silver ve un asalto echo por un asaltante )

asaltante : hola preciosas que tienes hay

la pony : no déjame , déjame por favor .

silver punch : déjala en paz si .

asaltante : así que tal si te mato . ( levitando una pistola )

( el asaltante comienza a disparar con su pistola )

( silver se cubre en un muro )

silver punch : diablos ( silver levitando su rifle )

( silver le dispara al asaltante y lo mata )

la pony : gracias señor por salvar me cuales su nombre .

silver punch : no importa salga de aqui ahora ve esa puerta de hierro ábrela y saldrás de aqui .

la pony : gracias

( la pony sale de el pueblo abandonado )

(llamada entrante )

dark metal : hay una casa con grafitis de un asaltante entra hay debe que estar el tal dispositivo que le dije anterior mente . ( comunicador )

( llamada finalizada )

silver punch : será esa la casa que me dijo dark .

( silver entra en la casa )

silver punch : por celestia que paso aqui .

silver punch narrando : avía encontrado un unicornio en sangrentado como si lo uviesen torturado y luego asesinado .

silver punch : aqui no hay nada tendré que revisar la otra puerta .

( silver entra en la otra puerta )

silver : uff que horrible .

silver narrando : el olor la pobre Pegaso yegua la debió pasa muy mal parece que lleva mas días aqui , creo que el pony unicornio vino a rescatarla y luego lo torturaron asta matarlo , no lose pero cada vez que estoy aqui en este pueblo mas me enferma .

( silver mirando un raro dispositivo )

silver punch : ¿eso es un pipbuck ?

silver punch : no parece como un pipbuck .

( silver se pone el dispositivo raro )

vanguard : bienvenido al sistema vanguard

silver punch : ¿ vanguard ?

silver punch : jamás avía escuchado ese nombre en mi vida .

silver punch : me tengo que ir .

( llamada entrante )

dark metal : ok parece que ya tienes el vanguard ( comunicador )

silver punch : ¿que es esto ?

dark metal : el vanguard es una versión mejorada de los pipbuck te permite tener mapa , emisoras de radio , , datos de armas , una completa guía de usuario completa , utilizar dispositivos a tu propio alcance , saber el nivel de vida de tu enemigo que es algo novedoso ala hora de batallar con enemigos , hackea , tomar fotos y a color . ( comunicador )

silver punch : wow tengo un mapa así seme hará fácil buscar

dark metal : te daré la ubicación de los demás 4 terminales .

( llamada finalizada )

silver punch : umm parece que la otra esta en un árbol cerca de aqui .

( silver llega al árbol )

silver punch : umm aqui no hay nadie

( silver toca la terminal )

(audio de la terminal )

blue Apple : mire necesito su ayuda para liberar a mi líder de ese establo .

neón light : asa que necesitas ayuda .

blue Apple : si

neón light : ok te ayudare pero con una condición .

blue Apple : cual ?

neón light : yo y mi banda de asaltantes hemos perdido muchos territorios si es acaso tenemos 3 antes teníamos 12 territorios en casi toda equestria , por culpa de un grupo que creo una pony unicornio llamada velte remmedy y su esposo calamity .

blue Apple : ya veo .

neón light : quiero que tu y tu líder me ayuden a recuperar todos nuestros territorios .

blue Apple : ok no hay problema en ello .

( audio terminado )

silver punch : umm parece que estos los neones azules han perdido territorios por culpa de esa tal grupo se me ase extraño que no oigan mencionado el nombre .

asaltante 1 : hay esta .

silver punch : diablos me descubrieron

( silver se esconde en una casa abandonada )

asaltante 2 : creo que lo vi entrar en esa casa .

( los asaltantes tan bien entran en la casa abandonada )

silver punch : de ve que a ver alguna manera de como acabarlos de una vez . ( pensando )

asaltante 1 : sabemos que estas aqui jovencito .

silver punch : ahora que me acuerdo vi en el diario de mi padre que dijo sobre un poder que se parecía como una granada creo decía sobre que solo tengo que pensar y utilizo mi cuerno y luego la lanzo levitándola . ( pensando )

asaltante 2 donde estas .

silver : esperemos que funcione ( pensando )

( silver logra disparar una granada digital y explota )

asaltante 1/ asaltante 2 : ahahhahaahhaha ( grito de agonia )

( ambos asaltantes murieron )

silver punch : bien .

( silver mira su vanguard )

silver punch : parece que la siguiente terminal esta en un campamento cerca de una casa de dos pisos . ( pensando

( silver va hacia el campamento )

silver punch : hay ponys asaltantes mejor subo al segundo piso de esa casa .

( silver entra en la casa y sube ala terraza de el segundo piso )

asaltante : umm siento que alguien nos esta vigilando .

( asaltante mirando ambos lados )

silver punch : diablos no puedo disparar desde aqui con armas o mis poderes .

( silver mira un cuerpo de un Pegazo )

silver punch : ¿eso es un francotirador ?

( silver coge el francotirador )

silver punch : perfecto .

( silver utiliza el francotirador y comienza a disparar a los asaltante )

asaltante : hay me dispararon . ( sus ultimas palabras )

asaltante 1 : es un francotirador .

( silver dispara en la cabeza a al asaltante 1 matándolo al instante )

silver punch : ahora como bajo

( silver ve unas escalera )

( silver comienza a bajar por las escalera asta llegar al suelo )

silver punch : ¿donde esta esa terminal ?

( silver ve la terminal enfrente de una campaña de los asaltantes )

silver punch : hay esta ( pensando )

( silver toca la terminal )

(audio de la terminal )

neón light : yo me pregunto como pudiste salir de ese establo .

blue Apple : fue fácil gracias a un antidisturbios me enseño una salida de desagüe de el establo .

neón light : ¿pero porque los demás no podían salir ?

blue Apple : le dijo a mi jefe que los demás no por que los demás antidisturbios y su jefe nos iban a descubrir .

neón light entiendo blue Apple .

( audio finalizado )

silver punch : así que así como escapaste .

asaltante : hay esta ( apuntando a silver )

silver punch : diablos .

( silver comenzo a trotar )

asaltante 2 : dispárenle no dejen que se escape .

( sonido de disparos )

silver punch : no puedo pelear tengo que evadirlos . ( pensando )

silver punch : si una casa .

asaltante con bazuca : muere chico tonto .

( cámara lenta )

( el asaltante dispara la bazuca destruyendo la casa por completo )

( sonido de explosión )

( silver abriendo sus ojos )

silver punch : diablos mejor me vuelvo invisible .

( silver se vuelve invisible y trota )

asaltante con bazuca : otro para la colección ajajajajaj .

silver punch : creo que los perdí .

( silver deja de ser invisible )

( silver mira su vanguard )

silver punch : así que la otra terminal esta en otra casa ( pensando )

( silver va Asia la casa )

( silver llega Asia la casa )

vanguard : peligro , peligro , hay minas activando detector de minas .

silver punch : ahora eres útil .

silver punch : parece que la terminal esta al final de esa sala umm es como si alguien supiera que estoy buscando las dos terminales faltantes .

( silver pasa con cuidado la sala de la casa y logra llegar ala terminal )

( silver toca la terminal )

( audio de la terminal )

neón light : como se llama su banda blue Apple para que yo este segundo de usted y su líder

blue Apple : el nombre de mi banda son los cráneos rojos nuestra bandera es un cráneo rojo , yo tan bien me pregunto lo mismo de usted .

neón light : yo soy el líder y nuestro nombre es los neones azules nuestra bandera es un grafiti de una pistola echo de neón .

neón light : ahora que nuestras bandas son mas conocidas la propuesta de ambos se mantiene en pie , es pero que su líder y usted no me mientan .

blue Apple : no le vamos a mentir neón .

( audio finalizado )

silver punch : así que se asen llamar los neones azules .

( el vanguard muestra la ultima ubicación de la terminal )

( llamada entrante )

dark metal : señor punch debe que ir a ese edificio rápido antes que lo destruyan todo según una cámara hackeada por mi hay asaltantes colocando bombas al edificio a presudese esta cerca de su posición . ( comunicador )

silver punch : voy para ya .

( llamada finalizada )

( un asaltante entran en la casa )

asaltante 1 : se que estas aqui

silver punch : no puedo tardar no puedo pelear aqui . ( pensando )

( silver se acuerda de un poder aprendido )

silver punch : exacto ( pensando )

( silver con sus pesuñas y cuerno ase una onda expansiva asiendo que todas las minas y el asaltante salieran volando )

asaltante : no ha ahah no

( las minas explotan matando al asaltante )

silver punch : si

( silver trotando tan rápido hacia el edificio )

( cámara mostrando al edificio )

( silver entra al edificio )

silver punch : donde esta esa terminal . ( pensando )

( silver ve un asaltante con un lanzallamas y logra subir a un ducto de ventilación )

asaltante con lanzallamas : ¿ umm escuche pasos en este piso ?

( el asaltante con lanzallamas mira a ambos lados )

asaltante con lanzallamas : parece que tengo un invitado especial , pensaba te avía matado pero en realidad no ese tipo no savia disparar una bazuca sabes eres un chico intrépido y estas a mi altura para tener la batalla mas grande de todas las que e tenido .

asaltante con lanzallamas : mi nombre es infernal fire .

infernal fire : nadie a salido vivo de mis llamas

infernal fire : tengo esas manzana de plata tu sabes esas hermosas manzana que explotan cuando las lanzas pero las e pintado de color rojo para que luzcan mejor ajajajajajaj .

( silver mirando a infernal fire con horror )

infernal fire : y yo se lo que tu buscas , buscas esto .

( infernal fire muestra la ultima terminal )

infernal fire : si me ganas te daré la ultima terminal .

silver punch narrando : que un enemigo ami altura queriendo pelear conmigo seria el una gran prueba para ver si estoy mundo exterior .

( silver baja de el ducto de ventilación )

infernal fire : Heres un gran rival para mi pero eso no te ase el mas fuerte listo para pelear .

( silver mirando completa mente serio )

infernal fire : a pelear .

( cámara tornadoze blanca )

infernal fire : toma .

( infernal fire dispara su lanzallamas )

silver punch : diablos .

( silver se esconde en una puerta de metal )

vanguard : activando indicador de vida y información de infernal fire .

vanguard narrando : infernal fire sus llamas han causado el miedo a muchos ponys mas que nada en ser uno de los asaltantes mas conocidos en toda el haría y territorios de los neones azules .

silver punch : gracias

vanguard : indicador de vida de infernal fire 50 porciento

silver punch : es hora que mueras .

( silver dispara una onda expansiva )

infernal fire : hay ahahaha ( grito de agonia )

infernal fire : así que quieres ver mis llamas .

( infernal fire dispara su lanzallamas pero silver desviar )

silver punch : puedo estar a este mismo paso todo el tiempo .

infernal fire : asa vamos ave se puedes detener esto

( infernal fire dispara su lanzallamas

silver punch : diablos

( silver se cubre con su campo de fuerza )

( silver dispara 3 granadas digitales )

infernal fire : ahah ahahaha ( grito de agonia )

vanguard : indicador de vida de infernal fire 45 .

infernal fire : muere muere .

( infernal fire enciende su lanzallamas disparo pero fallo )

( silver dispara sus poderes digitales )

infernal fire : hay maldito niño ( grito ) .

silver punch : es hora de sacar las armas que tengo .

( silver saca su rifle y dispara infernal fire )

infernal fire : ahahaha ( grito de agonia )

vanguard : indicador de vida de infernal fire 42 porciento

infernal fire : toma mis manzanas comételas .

( infernal fire tira sus manzanas de plata )

silver punch : diablos .

( silver ase una onda expansiva asiendo que la granada volada a infernal fire )

( sonido de explosión )

( infernal fire cae al 3 piso de el edificio )

silver punch : toma espero que hayas si do derrotado .

vanguard : indicador de vida de infernal fire 33 porciento .

( silver va a al tercer piso)

infernal fire : ajajajajaj estuvo bien pero aqui hay minas y bombas no saldrás vivo aqui te lo asegundo .

( silver dispara con su rifle a infernal fire )

( infernal fire se tapa en un pedazo de pared )

silver punch : diablos .

( silver lanza una granada digital a infernal fire )

infernal fire : maldito ahahahha ( grito de agonia )

vanguard : indicador de vida de infernal fire 30 porciento

infernal fire : toma .

( infernal fire dispara su lanzallamas )

silver punch : no .

( silver dispara una onda expansiva asiendo que la flama de fuego dispara una bomba cercana)

silver : hay

vanguard : silver as sufrido daños leves .

silver punch : vamos .

( silver dispara sus poderes digitales )

infernal fire : ahah ha ( grito de agonia )

( silver lanza 4 granadas digitales )

infernal fire : diablos ahahaha ( grito )

vanguard : indicador de vida de infernal fire 24 porciento .

infernal fire : es hora de sacar mi arma mas poderosa

( infernal fire saca un rifle rojo )

infernal fire : la llamo rifle infernal sus balas son fundidas en esta gran rifle no voy a especificarte que esta hecho .

( infernal fire levita el rifle )

infernal fire : muere .

( silver dispara una onda expansiva asiendo que las balas vuelen al otro lado y le caigan a infernal fire )

infernal fire : ahahaha ( grito de agonia )

silver punch : toma .

( silver golpea a infernal fire en la cara con un casco su yo )

vanguard : indicador de vida de silver punch 20 porciento .

infernal fire : maldito ( grito)

( infernal fire dispara su rifle infernal )

( silver se cubre en una silla )

silver punch : ahora que ago ( pensando)

( silver mira unas mina )

silver punch : perfecto .

( silver ase una onda expansiva llevando a infernal fire y las minas volando )

infernal fire : ahahaha ( grito de agonia )

vanguard : indicador de vida 15 porciento

infernal fire : me la vas a pagar tonto ahahaha

( infernal fire se prepara para disparar )

silver punch : diablos .

( silver se ase invisible y se oculta en una estanterías )

( infernal fire comienza a disparar )

silver punch : toma

infernal fire : ¡QUE !

( silver dispara 5 granada digitales )

infernal fire : ¡AHAHAHAHA NOOO !

vanguard : energía de infernal fire 8 porciento

( silver dispara una granada digital )

infernal fire AHAHHAA NONOO MALDITO NIÑO AHAHA ( grito de agonia ) .

( cámara tornadoze blanca )

infernal fire : eres ...muy listo... tos tos

( infernal fire cae al suelo )

( silver camina Asia donde esta infernal fire )

infernal fire : sabes ... yo ...nunca quise ser un asaltante gamas lo qui se ser

infernal fire : tos tos ... mi padre y mi madre murieron en un incendio yo fui el único que quedo vivo pero perdí una parte de mi rostro .

( infernal fire se quita la mascara suya y muestra la parte quemada de su rostro la parte derecha de su rosto estava completa mente carbonizada )

( silver mira con asombro )

infernal fire : todos...me miraban como un fenómeno todos los días las burlas y la discriminación de muchos ponys toda mi vida tos tos .

( infernal fire comenzo a llorar )

infernal fire : toda mi vida sniff sniff

( silver mira a infernal fire con cara de triste )

infernal fire : chico nunca dejes tos tos que las personas te lastimen por tu forma es horrible sniff

infernal fire : toma esta terminal te la ganaste gracias por a verme liberado de este dolor

( silver se que daba mirando a infernal fire )

silver punch toma esta manzana

( infernal fire deja de llorar y lo mira con una sonrisa )

infernal fire : gracias

silver punch : por nada .

( silver punch salta por una venta y seba de el edificio )

( cámara tornadoze blanca )

vanguard : indicador de vida de infernal fire 0 porciento

( silver comiendo una manzana mientras mira el vanguard )

silver punch : es pero que esta terminal haiga valido la pena .

( silver toca la terminal )

( audio de la terminal )

neón light : así do un gusto hablar con usted blue Apple .

blue Apple : no hay de que .

neón light : aremos un buen trabajo .

blue Apple : si me puede dar un lugar donde pueda dormir y que darme hay

neón light : si valle a nuestra otra base esta en una montañas cercanas mis muchachos los van a guiar .

blue Apple : ok gracias adiós

neón light : adiós

( audio terminado )

silver punch : así que hay donde estas ( pensando )

( silver llama a dark metal )

silver punch : dark metal me esta escuchando .

dark metal : si . ( comunicador )

silver punch : ya se la ubicación de blue Apple esta en unas montañas cercanas de este pueblo .

dark metal : bien echo señor punch ya sabemos donde esta blue Apple y la base de los asaltantes neones azules . ( comunicador )

silver punch : me tengo que ir no puedo deja que ellos me vean

dark metal : ok salga de el lugar mañana le dure su siguiente misión . ( comunicador )

( llamada finalizada )

( silver mira su vanguard y ve la hora que le dice )

silver punch : son las 9:00 ( pensando )

( silver sale de el pueblo abandonado y va hacia el otro pueblo )

( silver llega al otro pueblo y al establo escabullendo sin que los guardias lo vean )

silver punch : hola diamond

diamond power : lo lograste creía que avías muerto hermano .

silver punch : descubrí donde esta blue Apple .

diamond power : eso es genial y donde esta .

silver punch : en unas montañas cerca de un pueblo abandonado .

diamond power : ok me voy a dormir mejor que tu tan bien valles a dormir .

( silver se acuesta a dormir )

diamond : asta mañana silver .

silver punch : asta mañana .

MISION PASED

reseña : as demostrado que puedes vivir en el mundo exterior .

poderes conseguidos : granada digital y onda expansiva

armas conseguidas : rifle francotirador

ítem conseguido : mochila y vanguard

enemigos derrotados : 5

ponys rescatados : 1

inteliencia : 5

agilidad 7

karma : tu karma no varia

siguiente capitulo: capitulo 4 muy pronto


	5. capitulo 4 nuevos amigos

FALLOUT EQUESTRIA DIGITAL SOLUL

CAPÍTULO 4: "NUEVOS AMIGOS"

"Recuerda que el pasado te persigue, jamás te dejará en paz"

Silver Punch escuchaba una voz a lo lejos acompañado de una luz brillante en el horizonte.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto confundido ya que solo veía la extraña luz donde provenía aquella voz.

En ese momento sonó fuertemente el despertador, Silver se despierta asustado bañado en sudor "solo fue un sueño" se decía así mismo para tranquilizarse, se quedó pensando en aquel sueño y su mirada se perdía en el infinito, como si estuviera en shock.

-Que extraño sueño tuve pero ¿Qué quera decir "El pasado te persigue, jamás te dejará en paz"?. Debí comer algo que me hizo mal y me hiciera tener esa pesadilla, nunca había soñado con algo así en mi vida.

Tomó el despertador y vio la hora; ya era tarde; se apresuro a prepararse para salir cuando vio una nota en la mesa, utilizo su magia para levitarla y leerla mientras se colocaba su equipo.

-Parece que es una nota de Diamond:

Silver tuve que irme temprano para buscar a Ice Frozen para ayudarme a obtener un trabajo, tú; si quieres; quédate aquí hablando con la gente o busca a Blue Apple. Te veré más tarde.

P.D. No hagas nada estúpido ni arriesgado escuchaste; te conozco bien.

-Je ese Diamond nunca para de preocuparse de las responsabilidades, espero que encuentre un trabajo donde pueda distraerse de esta miserable vida que llevamos.

Antes de salir Silver mira su Vanguard para programar las tareas que va realizar el día de hoy, después de programas dichas tareas observa el mapa satelital del lugar. –Siempre me he preguntado como el desierto que había antes, se convirtió en un lugar con mas vida-. Siguió apretando botones de su vanguard para acceder a los nombres de los lugares cercanos a su posición.

-Veamos por aquí están las praderas y el lago vetusto, al norte están las montañas frías y al sur están las llanuras rojas y bosques. Vaya y pensar que hace años toda esta zona era un desierto triste y muerto, parece que esta guerra también cambia al ecosistema.

Silver siguió apretando botones en su vanguard pero aun así no creía que el lugar donde estaba parado era aquel desierto que recordaba. –Maldito cacharro creo que esta descompuesto, aun no me creo que este lugar sea el desierto que recuerdo. Humm de todos modos no confío mucho en estos aparatos, tendré que ir averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

Silver sale del establo y nota que una pony de color naranja y melena rosada se acerca donde esta él.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas? Me llamo Cake Rose ¿Cómo te llamas?

-A a este hola pues me llamo Silver y estoy bien gracias por preguntar-. Silver le responde nervioso.

-Gusto en conocerte Silver, dime ¿de dónde eres?

La yegua mostraba un entusiasmo y una sonrisa al hablar con él, Silver por otro lado estaba nervioso así que para contestarle a la curiosa yegua miro a todos lados para inventarle un nombre del lugar donde venía, al buscar con la mirada desesperadamente vio un anuncio con una enorme manzana y solo se le vino a la mente una palabra.

-Soy de New Applelosa -.

La yegua se le quedo mirando extraño con una mirada seria.

-wow eres de otra parte de Equestria, si que has viajado desde muy lejos-. La yegua volvió a mostrar su sonrisa y ahora estaba emocionada, mientras tanto silver empezaba a sudar ya que por poco casi la yegua descubría su mentira.

-Disculpe señorita Rose podría mostrarme el lugar, como ve no soy de aquí y no conozco esta zona, ¿podría usted ayudarme?

-Claro que lo ayudare, ¡seré su guía turística!-. La pony Naranja estaba muy emocionada. –Por favor sígame, le mostrare todo lo que hay en este lugar.

Silver la siguió y empezó a platicar con ella; ella le mostro donde estaba el bar, la armería y las tiendas de abastecimiento. Silver le pregunto ¿dónde podría conseguir información? A lo cual ella lo llevo al bar donde era una mina de información compartida.

-Vaya señorita Rose ¿cómo puede caber todo esto en un lugar asi de agradable?

-Pues verás no las hemos arreglado para sobrevivir, si no te adaptas no sobrevives, es un ley de vida muy fácil.

-Tienes mucha razón. Dime ¿cómo llaman a esta parte de Equestria?

-La llamamos "Los yermos desérticos" no es un nombre muy agradable ni muy original pero somos famosos por que varios ponis conocen a la banda de asaltantes "Los Neones Azules" ellos viven en los alrededores de estas tierras-. La cara de Cake Rose cambio de alegre a asustada al mencionarlos.- ¿Sabes que esos ponys son muy peligrosos?.

-Si, lo se.

La cara de Cake Rose volvió a mostrar una sonrisa

-Pero no todo son malas noticias, sabes hace como 3 o 4 semanas unos ponies raros que se hacían llamar "los caminantes del apocalipsis" nos dijeron que nos iban a proteger.

-Que buena noticia, oye ¿conoces a su líder?

-No mucho, solo se que es un Pegaso que usa un sombrero negro y tiene los ojos marrones y usa una alforja militarizada.

-Gracias por la información, te lo agradezco.

-por nada-. Cake Rose se le quedo viendo confundida.

-bien me tengo que ir nos vemos-. Silver la dejo y entro al bar.

-adiós-. Que pony tan mas raro.

Dentro del bar miraba y pensaba en quien lo podría ayudar a resolver algunas de sus dudas; el lugar era pintoresco a una cantina de pueblo, varios ponys bebían cerveza casera mientras que en el rincón un pony estaba tocando la pianola para alegrar el ambiente, varias yeguas de compañía se peleaban entre ellas para conseguir un cliente que pagara por sus "servicios", otros ponys jugaban apuestas en una mesa y en otra solo platicaban sus anécdotas de borrachos. Silver no sabía por donde empezar así que se dirigió directo a la barra de servicio.

-¿Qué le ofrecemos joven?-. El cantinero se le acercó muy prepotente.

-No, disculpe yo solo quiero información

-Aquí solo sirvo sidra y cerveza, dígame ¿qué le ofrezco?

Silver estaba a punto de reaccionar agresivamente pero recordó las palabras que le dejó escrito su amigo Diamond "no te metas en problemas", así que se calmó y tomo las cosas con calma.

-Sírvame una sidra si es tan amable.

-Enseguida-. El cantinero se volteo y sirvió en un vaso la sidra. –Tenga una Sidra-. El cantinero se la lanzo por la barra.

-Señor ehhh…

-Me llamo Roto Beer-. Le contesta con tono agresivo.

-Bien señor Root Beer iré al grano con usted solo quiero saber ¿cómo un feo desierto se convirtió en un lugar con mucha vida? ¿Sabe algo al respecto?

El cantinero se le quedo mirando de una forma agresiva y luego en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa burlona.

-Me gusta su actitud, es usted muy valiente hablarme así ¿sabe?, yo lo hubiera echado a patadas de mi negocio pero usted me cae bien, solo por eso le responderé lo que sé-.

Silver estaba aguantándose las ganas de partirle la cara al cantinero por esa respuesta.

-Mira chico rudo te voy a decir todo lo que sé pero solo te contestare esta pregunta, después de eso te tomarás tu sidra y te me vas de aquí. Bien, Cunado era la preguerra Equestria, los bandos usaron los mega hechizos los cuales provocaron un descontrol en el ecosistema de este lugar, dando como resultado lo que vez; un desierto se convirtió en un lugar verde y con vida; dando el nacimiento a todos aquellos lugares cercanos, como puedes ver en este mapa-. Señala con su casco un sucio y feo mapa-.

-Gracias por la información señor Root Beer.

-Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato-. El cantinero se volteo y comenzó a atender a los demás.

Silver tomó la sidra de un trago y notó que su vanguard empezó a sonar, lo miro y se dio cuenta que tenía una llamada entrarte de Dark Metal. Silver estaba asustado pero vio que el cantinero se le quedaba viendo mas agresivamente, así que dejo el pago de la bebida, se levantó de sus asiento y salió trotando lo más rápido posible para salir de aquel bar.

Ya afuera silver contesta la llamada.

-señor Punch, ¿por qué se demoró tanto en responder? Sabe usted que si me hace enojar o me traiciona lo puedo matar y no solo a usted también puedo matar a su amigo. Dark Metal hablaba muy tranquilo pero su tono de voz que era mas sombría de lo usual daba la impresión de que estaba molesto.

-Lo siento señor, es solo que estaba ocupado en otros asuntos, pero ya no volverá a ocurrir-. Silver estaba aterrado.

\- quiero de que usted valle a este campamento de una organización que llego ase unas semanas atrás , le mostrare donde esta el campamento en su vanguard .

En esos instantes el vanguard le muestra a silver la ubicación de el campamento .

-luego lo llamo para saber que paso en el asalto respondiendo de un tono frio y sombrío .

Finaliza la llamada y silver decide ir de una ves al asalto para ver como lo detiene aun que un poco desconfiado de ese tal asalto temiendo de que la organización o la banda de los neones lo ataquen . a el .

De vuelta en el pueblo se encontraba diamond intentando tener un trabajo por parte de ice mientras caminaban .

-si solo para mi el trabajo respondiendo de una manera mu apresurada y preocupante.

\- si no hay problema pero primero¿ eres experto en armas? solo te pregunto para ver que te doy de trabajo le pregunto a diamond .

-claro que si se andar rifles , pistolas , francotiradores , granada e inclusive un lanzacohetes

de repente ice se pone pensativo para ver que le da de trabajo de armas a diamond

-si perfecto a ver hay una volante en la tienda de armas de el pueblo puedes ir hay y decirle a nuestro armero que te de trabajo .

\- y sabes ir para ya le pregunto a diamond .

\- claro ase como dos horas atrás me pase todo el pueblo .

-bueno mejor que valles por que no se sabe si el ya no este la vacante .

\- perfecto voy ahorita para ya gracias respondio feliz diamond .

Diamond va Asia la armería feliz por su nuevo trabajo el cual sabe de que a este paso el y silver el van a ser libres al fin de todo esto , el llega a la tienda de armas y entra a la tienda mientras ve un repisa de repisas llenas de armas de diferentes tipos a demás chalecos antibalas y una estantería llena de balas de distintos tipos y la gran mesa junto con una caja registradora .

\- e alguien entro a la tienda espera ya voy para ya estoy ocupado con unas armas muy pesadas aquí .

Diamond miraba sorprendido como era la tienda mientras esperaba al armero .

Cuando el armero termino con esas armas pesadas fue Asia la caja registradora donde atendió a diamond .

-hola gusto en conocerlo me llamo gun shooter, viene a comprar armas vendo pistolas , rifles , ametralladoras , francotiradores , manzanas expresiva como se llamen , mochilas de guerra pero no armas mágicas . respondiendo como el típico vendedor feliz .

-no no vengo a comprar armas vengo por la volante en esos instantes diamond apunta con su pesuña la volante .

-ya veo entonces quieres aceptar el trabajo. Preguntándole a diamond .

\- si respondiendo con mucha fuerza a gun shooter .

-ok pero primero tendrás que aser esto , gun señala con su pesuña una pistola

Desarmada en otra mesa .

-tienes que armar esta pistola si fallas tendrás que aserlo una y otra ves

Asta que lo logres todo el día .

Diamond va Asia la mesa y comienza a armar la pistola con su boca

-vamos diamond solo tienes que armar esta pistola que están difícil

Te lo enseñaron en la unidad cord pensando preocupada mientras tras pensar

Que no puede armar la pistola .

Mientras tanto en el campamento silver avía llegado y veía el campamento desolado pero con disparos el campamento , se veía abandonado y con disparos las paredes de una extraña base con unas antenas en su tejado y las campañas lucían con cosas de los soldados .

-me pregunto que es esta base mejor que entre silver trota asta la entrada de la base cuando silver entra en la base ve un pasillo con manchas de sangre muy sangriento .

\- por celestia que paso aquí respondiendo asustado .

-esto no me raya bien silver pasa por la puerta que decía sala de generadores y el se oculta en unas cajas de madera .

La sala se veía con muchos generadores de energía con disparos en las paredes .

Los soldados estaban agrupados todos en la sala mirando en el techo . un raro pony baja de el techo con una pechera en su boca y sus ojos verdes y su crin color verde , el pony raro provoca una gran masacre entre todos los soldados agrupados el los mataba a todos solo que daron dos

-AHAAHAH no no no me mates el soldado comenzo a apuntar al raro pony verde y a dispara de una manera alocada lo cual el raro pony se le adelanta y le corta la cabeza lanzándole un cuchillo .

-AHA silver se queda atónito tras la escena .

\- o celestia cabo 23 , cabo 23 necesito mas refuerzo ahora a abrandole a su radio

\- que ocurre soldado responda la radio estava Ablando pero en eso el pony verde aprovecha

El instante y comienza a sacar su pechera y muestra su boca, el soldado se queda atónito asustado mientras que la radio seguía diciendo ¿que esta ocurriendo? , El poni verde comenzo a sacar acido de su boca y derritió todo el cuerpo de el soldado dejando manchado de sangre todo el piso donde ellos estaban y dejando sus huesos afuera medio derretidos por el acido .

Entra otro soldado Pegaso armado andando sigilosamente

-diablos esto sea vuelto una masacre horrenda parece que no saldré vivo de aquí y casi me da ganas de vomitar silver mira el soldado que iba sigilosamente preocupado .

\- así que otro soldado es hora que mueras amigo .

\- que sabe hablar silver se pone mas asustado .

El soldado trota tan rápido y comienza a dispara con sus mochilas de guerra al pony verde pero lo hiere en una hala con su acido asiendo de que tire uno de sus rifles que estaban en la mochila silver sale tan rápido como pueda y toma el rifle con sus poderes de levitar de su cuerno .

-otra presa

-que esperas dispara el pony soldado le responde gritándolo

Silver comienza a dispara con mucha rapidez hiriendo a al pony verde

-tu crees que me heriste con esas balas

En esos instantes neón light llama al pony en su radio

-que estas asiendo deja de jugar sigue con nuestro plan idiota le responde de una manera

Molesta .

-ya voy para ya .

-bueno a sido un gusto pelear con ustedes nos vemos de nuevo para matarlos el pony verde sale de el cuarto trotando rápido .

Silver mira al soldado y lo comienza a puntar con su rifle .

-espera , espera soy uno de los caminante de el apocalipsis .

\- mi nombre es calamity

Silver se sorprende .

-calamity ¿eres líder de los caminantes? Pregunto s calamity

\- no lo soy pero mi esposa y nuestra amiga si le respondio a silver de una mamera seria .

Calamity observa extramente el vanguard de silver

-eres de un establo? Pregunto calamity con curiosidad .

-no

-exclamo calamity deja de mentir .

-si lo soy

-ase cuanto saliste .

-ayer le respondio a calamity .

\- por que saliste

El semblante de la cara de silver cambio

\- bueno yo no es fácil decirlo la gente de hay no me entendían , ni me abra van era las cosas mas triste que e vivido em mi vida silver comienza asentir se triste .

-por que no ¿te entendían?

-por esto en esos instantes silver muestra un aura digital en su cuerno lo cual asusta un poco a calamity .

-tengo poderes .

-por celestia como los obtuviste dime la verdad por que si no la dices te voy a matar que creo que tu eres de esa banda de asaltantes silver se asusta mucho .

\- yo no se como los obtuve ni se donde esta mi padre solo quiero tener una nueva vida donde yo pueda comenzar otra ves estoy cansado de que todos intenten matarme, calamity se pone mal por lo que le dice silver .

-mira chico no te sientas mal yo tan bien perdí ami padre y a mi madre cuando nací y te creo por es eso vi de que eres alguien correcto para esto .

\- ¿esto? Silver se confunde .

\- una pregunta¿ quienes son los neones azules y ese pony raro verde? Silver le pregunto a calamity .

\- los neones azules son una banda de asaltantes que antes estaban en toda equestria , pero nosotros hemos estado destruyendo cada base de ellos de las ciudades grandes tan bien como manehattan , canterlot , Applelosa y se encargaban de la venta de esclavos y otras cosas .

\- wow jamás savia esto silver que dando sorprendido .

-mira chico lo que sabemos es que ellos tiene una base aqui que la llaman fort neón en las montañas por eso estamos aquí .

-y yo veo de que tu con tus poderes no podremos fallar en este asalto que haremos a su escondite .

-si podría ayudarlos pero necesito que me ayude a capturar a la mano de derecha de otra banda que esta en el establo se llama blue Apple , el cual esta en fort neón el cual el jefe de el establo me mando a capturar o matar .

Luego de a ver le dicho lo de blue Apple calamity se que do sorprendido por lo que silver le dijo so re otra banda de asaltantes en establo

-no puede ser otra banda cada vez este lugar me sorprende, ten toma mi código de comunicador así podrás decirme si quieres unirte a nosotros .

\- me tengo que ir

-nos vemos chico yo me que daré aquí a dormir un poco estoy cansado .

Luego de a verle dicho eso a silver el sale de el cuarto de generadores asta la salida de la base cuando salió recibió una llamada de dark metal

-señor punch¿ detuvo el asalto? le pregunto a silver

-si y tenemos buenas noticias van aser un asalto a el escondite de los neones azules , donde esta blue Apple hay lo voy a capturar o muerto le contesto de una manera seria .

-perfecto ya puede volver al pueblo .

-¿que ago. con diamond que le digo?.

-se lo tendrás que decir .

\- esta bien lo hare .

la llamada finaliza y silver sale de el campamento trotando para volver al pueblo

Mientras tanto en el pueblo diamond no a podido armar bien la pistola

-no entiendo por que esto es tan difícil pero aun así me va a pagar diamond mirando a gun con cara preocupada .

En esos instantes gun shooter se enoja mostrando su cara poniéndose roja

-¡SAL DE ESTA TIENDA AHORA ¡

-HA si si ya voy diamond sale huyendo Asia la puerta de salida

En eso instantes ice estava mirando la tienda

-si parece que no eras bueno asiendo con la cabeza mal .

-si parece que no mostrando su cara de desanimado .

-quiero aser le una pregunta .

-claro no hay problema

-por que su amigo salió cuando estava anocheciendo y regreso en la noche

-si ejejej es muy raro verdad mirando con miedo a ice .

\- ¡ GUARDIAS ARRESTENLO AHORA ¡ ice gritando fuerte de rabia .

Los guardias cercanos cogen a diamond le ponen esposas en sus cascos

-no no por que me asen esto no diamond mirando con una cara preocupada .

\- no me interesa lo que me digas , Guaridas mándelo a las celadas y cuando vean a su amigo captúrenlo y lo llevan las celdas .

Los guardias llevan a diamond a las celdas de el pueblo , mientras tanto silver estava llegando al pueblo

-si estoy cerca de el pueblo pensando en su mente .

Silver llega la entrada pero se encuentra con los guardias apuntándolo

-¡quieto! Un guardia apuntando a silver .

-esperen no e hecho nada .

los guardias le colocan unas esposas en los cascos de silver .

-va atenérselo que decir a nuestro jefe el guardia diciéndole a silver de manera muy sombría y fría .

Los guardias llevaron a silver a las celdas unas 5 horas , después silver y diamond estaban en las celdas de el pueblo esperando que ice frozen llegada a ellas mientras ellos abra van los dos en celdas distintas utilizando unos espejos prestados utilizándolas como los prisioneros en prisiones

-no puedo creer que no te hubieras escondido bien ahora nos van a turturar o matar diamond mirando molesto a silver .

\- tu crees que es fácil esconderse aquí a un que utilice mi invisibilidad me vieron con esas gafas térmicas que tenían .

-si claro como sea no importa diamond respondido muy molesto .

Las celdas era como una casa con 5 celdas con sus barrotes como los de prisión y una mesa donde el que vigilaba se que daba hay el lugar tenia sus paredes desgastada como si ase 3 años dejaron de pintar ,

Ice entra alas celdas de el pueblo y ve a diamond y a silver ,en su boca llevaba una escopeta en esos instantes abre las celdas donde diamond y silver salen y ice les comenzaba a ser preguntas .

-solo quiero decirles de que me digan por que usted amigo de diamond salió en la noche pero ponga sus cascos en esta maquina anti mentiras para saber si lo que dice es verdad si no yo propiamente los matare con la escopeta que esta aquí en la mesa

Los dos estaban asustados silver pone su pesuña en la maquina y comienza a decir toda la verdad .

-yo salí de el pueblo porque nuestro jefe de nuestro establo cerca de aquí nos mando amatar a un tipo llamado blue Apple que es la mano derecha de otra banda de el establo el cual qui so aser un trato con los neones azules Salí para buscar donde el estava y lo descubrimos esta en fort neón .

El indicador mostro que era 100 por ciento verdad y ice mira a silver

-ok les creo salgan de aquí ahora .

\- esperen esperen y mis dos espejos un pony en una celda .

Luego de eso ice coge su escopeta con su boca lo levanto mucho que sus dientes lo resistía el peso y le disparo en la cabeza al pony que estava en la celada a siendo que saliera charcos de sangre volando y rebotaran sus sesos hacia afuera silver y diamond se que daron en shock de lo que ice izo

Silver y diamond sale de la celdas en shock

-viste eso enserio esta molesto diamond respondiendo

\- si oye te tengo que decir algo silver le dijo a diamond .

\- que cosa

\- si me uní a un grupo llamado los caminantes de el apocalipsis y bueno me mando que fuera con ellos a encontrar a blue Apple .

-¡QUEEE! diamond grita .

Misión paced

Reseña : as conocido gente

Inteligencia : 3

Agilidad : 4

Armas conseguida : ninguno

Enemigos derrotados : ninguno

Ítem conseguido : ninguno

Siguiente capitulo : capitulo 5

Palabras de el autor

Gracias por ver el capitulo 4 espero que ustedes les haiga gustado y que esta mejora que ice haiga sido la correcta que ice por que si no fuera por usted nunca uvera descubierto este gran error que tenia con el fanfic de la manera que escribía y de hora en adelante seguirá así el fanfic como la manera normal como ustedes escriben y pronto abra una remasterización de los anteriores capítulos y bueno comente de errores de el fanfic o cuales es la parte que les gusto y vallen al grupo de Facebook de el fanfic y de google y vallen a al fanfic de un amigo mío esta aquí en fanfiction .

Facebook : FANFIC FALLOUT EQUESTRIA DIGITAL SOUL

Google : fanfic fallout equestria digital soul

Fanfic de un amigo : historia para bronys y pegasisterse

Y bueno chicos asta el otro capitulo les saluda delsin rewen asta luego .


	6. capitulo 5 en busqueda de blue apple

CAPITULO 5 : " en búsqueda de blue Apple "

-si lose suena loco pero hay que aserlo, silver

contestándole a diamond .

luego de aquel grito que echo diamond comenzo hablarle a silver .

-es la idiotez mas grande que jamás haiga escuchado de un estúpido líder, que no puede traer antidisturbios aqui afuera o es un imbécil como todos los lideres que son .

\- vamos diamond solo hay que aser un asalto y esto será fácil , ya tenemos soldados lo únicos que tenemos que aser es conseguir armas , algo de demolición y estrategia lo cual los caminantes tiene .

entre eso ice sale de las celdas y comienza hablar

\- tu amigo tiene toda la razón diamond esa rara gente nos puede ayudar y yo tan bien puedo , les diré a mi hermano gun shooter que les preparen armas , tu muchacho ve y llama a al lider de los caminatas y busca a un experto en bombas .

entre eso silver toca su vanguard y llama a calamity

\- calamity acepto estar en los caminantes la vos de silver era apresurada

\- esa bien sabia que lo ibas a aceptar

-sabes donde encontrar un experto en bombas silver preguntándole a diamond .

\- si lo vimos en una rara casa en los bosques búscalo hay calamity le responde a silver

\- esta bien .

la llamada finaliza y silver le abra a diamond y a ice frozen

\- si acepte y saben donde hay un experto esta en los bosques .

entre eso el vanguard muestra el mapa mostrando los bosques .

y comienza a hablar con diamond y ice frozen

\- escuchen me ya tengo un experto en expresivos y esta en los bosques después de a verle dicho eso a diamond y ice le responde

\- ve con cuidado e estado escuchando que hay una dragona rara que merodea por los bosques , ablando con cara de preocupado

\- no hay problema silver le responde .

entre eso silver sale de el pueblo corriendo asta llegar a los bosques , silver logra llegar a los bosques , los bosques lucían con muchos arboles enredaderas , se veían las montañas además muchas plantas pero algunas estaban raras ya que era culpa de la radiación .

\- silver al fin lo e lo grado ahora donde esta ese tal experto , pero que es eso .

tras aver hablado el mismo , se asustas tras ver a una dragona comiendo plantas la dragona lucia con un pecho dorado , escamas azules , unos ojos de distintos colores rojo y azul , y sus garras de un color blanco entre eso silver comienza a pesar .

\- esa es la tal dragona que dijo ice no puedo dejar que algo me estorbe en mi búsqueda tengo que acabarla .

después de eso silver se prepara para atacar a la dragona activando sus poderes disparando partículas digitales , onda expansiva y granadas digitales tras esto la dragona mira a silver con cara de asesina y le lanza un puñetazo a silver mandándolo a volar .

\- ahí espero que sepa hablar ablando silver .

después de eso la dragona comenzo a hablar .

\- crees que no se hablar . ablando enfurecida

\- no no espera lo siento no quería acerté daño pensaba que eras un peligro para mi

entre eso la dragona se que da mirando a silver ya que el estava tirado adolorido de el puñetazo que ella le dio .

\- ¿parece que nunca teas enfrentado a dragones verdad ? le pregunto a silver .

\- claro que no solo a ponys . le respondio mientras se levantaba .

\- si fuera otro dragón te hubiera rostizado

\- en eso tienes razón

\- oye me acompañas a buscar un experto en bombas le respondio a la dragona

ella se quedo confundida tras lo que silver le dijo .

\- no nadie que sea experto en bombas ¿pero que son bombas? .

\- es raro que no sepas vamos a buscarlo . le respondio a la dragona

\- claro no tengo mas nada que aser le respondio a silver

luego de a verle respondido silver comenzo a pensar .

\- seria mejor matarlo y comerlo ella pensando

-¿ cuales tu nombre ? silver le pregunto

\- mi nombre es blue y el tuyo ?

\- silver por cierto tu nombre es bonito para una dragona como tu .

\- sabes es raro ver a una dragona en estos bosques se de que hay dragones en los yernos equestrianos pero aqui no lo savia . le respondio a blue

tras aver le dicho eso blue saca su lengua como la de una serpiente asiendo un sonido

\- que significa eso silver asustado pensando .

\- ¿as peleado con una bestia o un moustro antes ? blue preguntándole

\- no pero ayer me enfrente a un asaltante con un lanzallamas y lo derrote .

tras esto ella tumba a silver al suelo y a parecen varios miembros de los neones azules .

\- nadie se sale con la suya vas a pagar por lo que le istes a infernal fire muchachos disparen

los miembros comenzaron a disparar con sus rifles

\- diablos blue cúbrete con algo savia de que tenia un mal presentimiento

\- silver dispara una onda expansiva y mata a 20 asaltantes

blue apleta sus puños y comienza volar para unas bocanadas de fuego matando a 29 miembros .

\- oye blue dispara una de esas bolas de fuego y yo mis poderes así lo derrotaremos mas rápidos . mira do a blue

blue dispara unas bocanadas de fuego y silver una onda expansiva logra atrapara a las bocanadas de su onda y provoca una explosión matando a todos los asaltantes .

silver se que daba mirando a blue mientras pensaba

\- si la logro con vencer en unirse a al asalto con los caminantes seriamos mas fuertes .

blue tras ver a silver mirándola baja de el cielo y comienza a ver a los asaltantes

\- espera si te lo vas a comer espera asta que los desmantele a un que dudo de que te los comas .

silver revisa los cuerpos y encuentra 20 manzanas munición de rifle y 20 gemas .

\- mira encontré gemas mostrando le unas gemas a blue .

blue coge los cuerpos de los asaltantes y los pone en su lomo y coge las gemas .

\- sigamos caminando silver le responde a blue .

ambos seguían caminando pero silver se encuentra una casucha .

\- una casucha vamos a revisar

silver y blue entran en la casucha , silver miraba ambos lados en cada puerta ,entre eso un raro pony chocolate con una cutie mark conforma de una bomba comenzo a puntar con su pistola a silver oculto .

\- es el respondiendo a silver mientras se comía una gema .

el pony dispara con su pistola a silver pero la bala no lo toco .

\- es pera no somos asaltantes le respondio al pony

blue transforma su cola como la de una serpiente cascabel y ase un sonido .

\- que es esa cosa le respondio a blue

luego de aver dicho eso el pony , blue se enoja

\- eres el experto en bombas .

\- si lo soy le respondio a silver

\- mi nombre es bomb day

entre eso blue come otra gema y se que da mirando los al rededores

\- necesitamos tu ayuda los caminantes y yo aser un asalto en ford neón

luego de que silver le dijera eso bomb day se asusto .

\- abras enserio eso es un fortaleza están locos o que

\- ¿que son bombas ? blue le respondio a bomb day y interrumpiendo a silver

\- ¿E cuales tu nombre ?.

\- !BLUE ESTAR contestando molesta ¡

\- a bueno son estos .

el coge unas tres c4

\- y las pegas con este pegamento contesto a blue mientras pegaba los c4 .

\- ¿hay otros tipos de bombas ? le pregunto a bomb day

\- claro hay de vehículos y mas potentes como el c3

\- silver puedo aprender a ser bombas y no tendremos mas problemas

\- si que tal si nos alejamos un poco

silver la aleja y le contesta

\- no puedo aser eso si sale mal el asalto moriré yo contestando le con cara de preocupación

\- pero soy buena aprendiendo además mejor dos que uno solo .

\- creo de que tienes razón blue

se acerca bomb day a blue y a silver

\- esta bien seré parte de su plan utilizare c3 en las grandes puertas ya que se como es su entrada .

\- nos vamos blue sabes volar

-obvio que se volar

\- ajajaj a los dos me dan gracia

blue molesta coge a bomb con su cola y lanza fuego de su nariz

\- no blue no lo agás el es importante le responde de forma de asustado .

ella lo suelta y se aleja de el .

ella tira los cuerpos de su espalda y va Asia fuera de la casucha y se prepara para volar silver y bomb day suben a su espalda y comienza a volar blue .

\- aver donde tengo que ir blue le contesta a silver

\- es pera tengo que ir aver el mapa

silver comienza a ver su vanguard va Asia la parte de mapa

\- rápido o sido los todo a los dos de aqui

\- si ve asea unos prados y un pueblo monitoreado con guardias de tente hay .

\- esta bien voy para ya ella le responde

\- tengo que aser una llamada

silver activa su vanguard y llama a calamity

\- calamity reúnete en el pueblo de unos guardias aremos una reunión lo conoces

\- si lo conozco voy para ya

la llamada finaliza y blue encuentra el pueblo que silver le dijo pero los guardias se asustaron .

\- disparen un enemigo un guardia ablando a los demás

todos los guardias comenzaron a disparar silver crea un campo de fuerza .

\- que les pasa a ustedes traigan a ice

los guardias traen a ice y diamond venia con el

\- ¡ PERO QUE ESTE ALBOROTO ! ice ablando molesto

\- que es eso silver trajiste a esa dragona que te pasa imbécil ahora nos va a matar

\- es una amiga y cállate

los guardias paran de disparar y ablen las puertas hablenes , entre eso calamity llega volando .

\- que bueno que llegaste le respondio a calamity

\- claro ahora donde será la reunión .

\- vamos a mi comisaria ice le respondio a calamity .

todos entraron por la puerta y comenzaron a ir Asia la comisaria y gun shooter se les une , todos los ponys de el pueblo se que daban mirando a blue y a los demás preguntándose que estava ocurriendo

\- umm seria genial comerlos a todos de este pueblo seria un banquete con los demás que deje en el bosque blue pensando .

\- que ase hay silver alado de esa dragona cake rose preguntándose asustada .

todos llegan a la comisaria , calamity comienza hablar primero .

\- bueno traje unos planos ya que yo y los soldados y yo estuvimos planeado el asalto pero seria mejor mejorarlo

calamity abre los planos y como eran tan grandes todos se sorprenden

\- ¿ hay gemas hay ?

\- pueden que si calamity le respondio a blue

\- bueno como tiene un experto

\- si yo soy el experto le respondio a calamity

\- bueno tu colocadas bombas en cada puerta tendrás que aser varias cargas de bombas

\- no hay problema yo trabajare en toda la noche

\- silver y diamond acompañaran a los de tierra rescataran a los esclavos y buscaran a blue Apple .

\- entendido silver y diamond le respondio a calamity

\- usted dragona ayudara a los pegasos desde el aire

\- pero yo puedo sola

\- y usted señor ice que lo conozco y su ayudante repartirán armas a mis soldados .

\- claro por su puesto lo ayudare en eso y mus guardias tan bien estarán en el ataque le respondio a calamity

\- perfecto mañana será el asalto alguna objeción

\- si mi nombre es blue estar y yo puedo sola que sus pegasos ayuden en otra cosa .

\- lo siento blue pero no podemos aser eso

blue se divide y crea una clon de ella

\- claro usted cree que no puedo en esto

calamity se sorprende y silver se que da mirando a blue .

\- esta bien .

\- bueno yo me tengo que ir tengo que preparara a los soldados y decirles el nuevo plan esten listo mañana a primera hora estaremos aqui .

calamity sale de la comisaria coge los planos y sale volando .

\- bueno yo tan bien me tengo que ir tengo que aser las bombas c3 a demás ya tengo una asistente es blue le contesto a blue .

\- es pero que este asalto funcione o sino dark metal nos matara con sus espías dark pensando asustado .

\- tendrás que darte conmigo toda la noche asiendo las cargas c3 ya que tardan .

\- no hay problema puedo que darme despiértale contesto a bomb .

\- adiós nos vemos mañana en el asalto se los dijo a los demás .

bomb sale sin blue de la comisaria extiende sus alas y bomb day se sube a su espalda y ella vuela Asia los bosques

\- buenos nos vemos luego tenemos que seguir asiendo nuestros trabajos adios gun shooter y ice salen de la comisaria .

-esto saldrá bien diamond silver le respondio a diamond .

\- claro es pero nos que si me tengo que ir estaré trabajando con el barman .

diamond sale y silver llama a dark metal .

\- dark mañana será el asalto buscare y matare a blue Apple le respondio a dark .

\- perfecto mis espías lo estarán vigilando en ese asalto .

la llamada finaliza y silver sale de la comisaria pero se encuentra con cake rose .

\- hola como estas con esa dragona y con ice y su hermano que estaban asiendo

\- mira estábamos asiendo una reunión pero no se lo digas a nadie es para asaltar a ford neon neón ayuda de los cambiantes

cake rose se asusta

\- celestia atacar a esa fortaleza eso es algo peligrosos

\- si pero no se lo digas a nadie

\- claro no de lo diré a nadie oye estoy ocupada asiendo pasteles .

\- no hay problema .

ella se va y deja a silver solo .

algunas veces pienso de que esto seria algo loco pero si no ago. esto todo esto valdrá en vano .

MISION PASED

reseña : la preparación es importante .

agilidad : 3

inteligencia : 2

armas conseguidas : ninguno

ítem conseguido : manzana y munición de rifle

karma : no varia en esta misión

siguiente capitulo : capitulo 6 muy pronto


	7. capitulo 6 : ford neon

Fallout equestria digital soul

capitulo 6 : "Ford Neón "

Silver estava mirando los alrededores de el pueblo viendo el amanecer .

-espero que esto funcione pensando .

entre eso observa a diamond practicando tiro al blanco con una escopeta .

\- buen tiro silver le dice a diamond .

\- deberías estando practicando y prepararte al asalto diamond contestándole a silver .

ante esto calamity llega con sus ponys totalmente armados , con rifles M84 , M.G.S3 y rifle francotiradores y algunos pegasos llevaban vagones de llevar ponys .

\- ya llego caballería vámonos ice frozen grita a silver y a diamond desde lejos , junto con blue , bomb day , y los demás ponys de el pueblo que eran pistoleros expertos en armas .

silver y los demás van a la entrada de el pueblo .

\- luego hablamos ven silver y diamond suban a este vagón conmigo calamity les dijo .

\- y cuando nos vamos o sino me voy de aqui pregunto blue medio aburrida .

\- ya casi nos vamos

todos los pistoleros de el pueblo y soldados de calamity subieron a los vagones y todos los pegasos se fueron volando asta ford neón

en el vuelo Asia ford neón silver comienza a preguntarle cosas a calamity mientras diamond se mantiene callado

\- creía que eran pocos silver sorprendido

\- ajajajajaj pocos abras enserió calamity riéndose .

\- jamás la ultima ves que avía escuchado algo tan gracias era cuando una amiga mía estava conmigo y mi esposa ase tiempo se llamaba littlepip .

silver se sorprendió .

\- quien era ella .

\- una yegua muy valiente ella ayudo a muchos e incluso me salvo la vida forma que nos conocimos fue muy hostil me acuerdo muy bien le dispare creía que ella era una asaltante .

\- que gran manera de conocerla ¿que le paso ? .

\- si no se como explicarte fue .. .

entre eso en ford neón avía un anti aéreo y disparan a al ejercito de calamity el disparo , un Pegazo que los llevaban los interrumpió y les dijo .

\- señor ya estamos llegando a las montañas frías casi cerca de ford neón le dijo a calamity

\- esta bien sargento .

las montañas frías lucían con nieve parecía que estava nevando y avía arboles de un tono oscuro de el mismo tamaño que otro de tamaño grande , a lo lejos se veía ford neón .

el disparo de el anti aéreo les llego a la vagoneta de calamity , diamond y calamity asiendo que el Pegazo calle en picada casi cerca de ford neón

\- que esta pasando ? silver asuntado que el vagón estava cayendo en picada .

\- parece que nos están disparando calamity dijo

todas las vagonetas y blue llegaron a ford neón y comenzaron a disparara excepto silver , diamond y calamity

\- sostente silver y diamond les dijo calamity

diamond miraba como el vagón en picada con cara de asustado

-¡vamos MORIR! diamond gritando

tras la caída de el vagón silver ve medio desmayado como disparaban los pegasos sus rifles de sus mochilas y ve a calamity a diamond intentarlo despertarlo

\- vamos despierta calamity gritando le a silver

\- ya estoy despierto silver medio desorientado le dijo

\- tomen esta M84 vamos , vamos calamity señalando a silver a diamond el campo de batalla .

silver y diamond van Asia la puerta de entrada de ford neón y comienzan a disparar junto con los soldados y pistoleros

sebe una gran matanza entre los caminantes y neones azules muchos sonidos de disparos.

\- ¡si mueran imbéciles mueran !diamond gritando disparando a los miembros de neones azules

\- separémonos por mientras silver le dijo a diamond

\- esta bien

silver dispara a los asaltantes mientras eso calamity le llama a silver por el comunicador se resguarda y le contesta .

\- que ocurre calamity estoy disparando silver le contesto a calamity gritándole

\- si lo se necesito que te ocupes de las armas anti aéreas son 4 ve Asia los controles desactívalas hay dos puertas entre esas desactiva las dos con tus poderes o con el vanguard la tercera esta adentro de ford neón .

\- esta bien voy para ya silver le cierra la llamada .

ve y encontrar la primera puerta va corriendo asi la puerta

\- espero que esto funcione ?

silver toca el panel de los controles y la desactiva

entre eso su vanguard le marca descargando música .

-la canción sido descargada el vanguard le comunico .

la canción se comenzo a producir

"MOVING SHADOW 10th ANIVERSARY"

\- que extraña canción

silver sale dela puerta

y se cubre en unos sacos de arena , avían varios asaltantes rodeándolo pero los mato con el rifle M84

\- vamos donde esta esa estúpida puerta ?

silver miraba asu alrededor y ve una pequeña cuarto y unos de control entre eso boom day lo llama

\- silver si no desactivas los dos anti aéreos blue y yo no podremos bajar para poner las c3 deves que

\- ya voy silver le contesto

la llamada finaliza y silver va Asia el cuarto

\- silver yo le cubro calamity nos dijo que el cubriéramos un soldado le dijo a silver

\- esta bien

silver entra al cuarto corriendo mientras los soldados comisaban a disparara con sus mochilas , silver toca con su casco el panel de control y desactiva la segunda arma anti aérea entre eso blue comienza a bajar evadiendo los disparados de los asaltantes .

-cubran a boom day y a blue vamos , vamos

todos los soldados comenzaron a dispara , silver sale de el cuarto y comienza dispara con su arma a los asaltantes , blue se transforma en una dragona echa de metal de acero asiendo de que boom day se protegiera cerca de ella .

\- si mueran , mueran ajajajajaj diamond riéndose mientras gritaba

\- vamos no podemos con esa bestia traigan al lanzacohetes rápido el mas poderosos que tengamos un asaltante le dijo a otro

\- traigan los RPG-8

todos los asaltantes buscaron los RPG-8 y se pusieron en los tejados

\- apunten ¡FUEGO! el saltante grito .

todos dispararon los RPG-8 asiendo que blue se tumbara en el suelo pero aun seguía caminado junto con boom day

-silver es hora de ayudar

silver ve una antena va Asia ella y la utiliza para tele transportarse Asia el tejado

-¡que mátenlo! un asaltante grito .

varios asaltantes con subfusil salieron de las dos puertas

\- maldición

silver lanza su rifle M84 con su magia y dispara dos grandes digitales Asia los asaltantes con subfusiles pero los mata al instante , silver dispara una onda expansiva a unos de los asaltantes con RPG-8 y coge un subfusil

-¡mueran!

silver mata a otros dos asaltantes

-vamos amigo solo que da uno boom day abrandole de lejos a silver .

silver mira al asaltante con RPG-8 silver agarra un RPG-8 y dispara a Asia donde esta el asaltante con RPG-8 y el asaltante le dispara con su RPG-8 a silver , silver salta de el tejado mientras que los cohetes de ambos RPG-8 explota en ambos tejados dejando escombros en la entrada de ford neón y destruyendo la tercera arma anti aérea dejando una pequeña entrad Asia las instalaciones de ford neón entre eso la canción acaba .

silver abre los ojos mientras veía la gran destrucción en la entrada de ford neón , blue y day colocado las cargas de c3 y explotaron las entrada dejando que los soldados y pistoleros entraran por la puerta

\- silver diamond hay una entrada Asia las instalaciones de ford neón podrán encontrar a blue Apple allí calamity le dice a silver y a diamond

\- ok nosotros dos seguiremos solos

todos se fueron así los interiores mientras que silver y diamond subían por las escaleras Asia el hueco en donde conducía Asia las instalaciones de ford neón , las instalaciones lucían como oficinas abandonadas y algunos carteles uno decía esparkle-cola y otro en donde a parecía una cara de una pony rosada decía pinkie pie wededay .

\- sigamos blue Apple podría estar por aqui diamond diciéndole a silver .

íbamos caminando mirando nuestro alrededor era extraño el lugar

-veré si hay un arma para mi en el cuarto de fotocopiadora

entre al cuarto de fotocopiadoras y encontré un bate de béisbol a un que no serbia mucho y una escopeta recortada y balas de rifle francotirador salí de el cuarto .

\- listo sigamos silver le contesta mirando asu alrededor y vio una cámara de seguridad mirándolos silver se le acerca y se le que da mirando en aquel pasillo silver agarra su escopeta de dos cañones y dispara a la cámara destruyéndola .

\- parece o no se adonde lleva creo que dice ala sala de fabrica eso creo diamond señalando con su casco la puerta .

\- que extraño parece que después de la expresión no hay ningún asaltante será de que nos están preparando una trampa ?

\- eso creo mejor apuntemos ala puerta mientras la abrimos .

silver va abriendo la puerta tras abrir avía una cámara de seguridad que poseía una ametralladora y comenzo a disparar

\- ¡QUE es eso ! silver gritando y tirándose al piso .

diamond destruye la cámara de seguridad .

\- jamás avía visto algo como eso jamás silver sorprendido

la sala de la fabrica se veía un montón de maquinas de aser botella y imprenta doras además de un piso muy sucio

\- será de que esto en realidad era una fabrica de algo silver preguntándose en su mente ?

\- debería estar cerca la otra puerta creo . diamond preguntándole a silver .

la puerta estava al final de la sala de maquinas enfrente avía cámaras de seguridad con armas y varios tanques de gasolina tapando en la entrada .

\- maldición la puerta esta trancada y vigilada por esas cámaras de seguridad ¿ debe aver alguna manera de destruirlas? . diamond abrandole a silver .

\- no hay problema me are invisible y la abriré silver le contesta a diamond .

silver se ase invisible va hacia la puerta con cuidado tumba los tanques de gasolina y los mueve con sus dos cascos apoyándose en los tanques y cada uno lo empuja .

"SALA DE CAMARAS DE SEGURIDAD"

Blue Apple se encontraba mirando una televisión tras ver a un extraño pony azul y moverse solo tanques de gasolina .

\- parece que tenemos intrusos blue mirando a al televisor molesto

\- ¿quiere que vallemos a la sala de maquinas? el asaltante le pregunto a blue Apple

\- no idiota utilicen los huecos de ventilación les tendremos una trampa con las ametralladoras , que instalamos en la sala es hora de jugar blue Apple le contesta a al asaltante .

\- ok blue Apple le diré a los demás chicos

el asaltante abandona la sala

\- vamos aver si pueden sobrevivir ¡ AJAJAJA ! blue Apple riéndose de manera malvada .

"SALA DE MAQUINAS "

-que fue eso diamond mirando a los conductos de ventilación pegados ala pared

salen balas por los ductos de ventilación diamond trota rápido Asia una maquina embotelladora cerca de el , silver utiliza su campo de fuerza y se cubre de las balas de las ametralladoras .

\- ¿que esta pasando ? silver ablando mientras trota Asia una maquina embotelladora

\- parece que es una trampa ¿ silver tienes alguna idea de como matar a estos tipos ?

\- no se talvez dispararles a los ductos de ventilación las entradas podría estar hay disparando le contesto a diamond

\- bien pensado diamond coge su rifle M80 y comienza a disparar a las entradas de los ductos de ventilación .

ambos disparan asiendo que los ductos se caigan revelando unos huecos pequeños y ametralladoras se podían ver

\- vaya que tenemos aqui silver mirando mientras apunta con la escopeta de dos cañones

silver se quedaba mirando mientras ve varios tubos de aire caliente pegados a en la pared comienza a disparar cada uno y diamond comienza aser lo mismo que silver

\- maldita sea uno de los asaltantes molesto

\- lo siento blue Apple no podemos aser mas nada un asaltante ablando en su comunicador

\- va son unos inútiles vallen a la siguiente sala y activen los gases rápido blue le contesta en el comunicador

\- esta bien el asaltante deja de contestarle .

\- muy bien chicos abandonen esta sala ¡vamos rápido ! gritando a los de mas asaltantes

todos los asaltantes salen de la sala dejando a todas las ametralladoras tiradas en el piso .

\- ¿parece que se rindieron ? silver le pregunta a diamond

\- no vamos ala puerta final

los dos cruzan la puerta

\- hey silver que hay de esa dragona blue me gusta mucho ella diamond diciéndole a silver mientras caminan

silver se sorprende con lo que le dijo diamond

\- ¿no savia que te gustaban las dragonas ? silver le pregunto a diamond

\- claro que me gustan su piel hecha como una costra y esa carita seven bellas son como unas ángeles que ¿ acaso no te gustan ?

\- bueno un poco pero no para tanto silver le contesta a diamond mientras caminan

-¿ y cuales tu tipo de yegua que te gusta ? diamond le pregunta a silver

\- bueno me gustan las pegasos y tu sabes tan bien las terrestres

-¿ por que las pegasos ? diamond le contesta con curiosidad

\- tu sabes intereses profundos silver le contesta .

silver y diamond miran la entrada a otra sala

\- ¿parece que dice sala de mano factura ? silver le menciona a diamond

ambos pasan por la puerta y se cierra automáticamente

la sala lucia vacía como si no u vises nada pero tubos de gas .

" MUERAN IMBESILES "

ambos se asustan y ven que por los tubos de gas comienza a lanzar gas toxico

\- cof cof malditos diamond tirandose al piso

\- cof cof debe que silver mira una ventana de cristal al final de la sala y dispara un rayo digital asiendo que el gas saliera por la ventana

entre eso a parece el pony raro verde por una puerta

\- hola como les va parece que nuestra trampa no funciono vamos aver si esta ves seba a morir con mi asido ajajajajajaj

el pony toca un interruptor y sala un gran lago de acido

\- vanguard listo para la batalla actualizando base de datos silver mira en su vanguard y diamond tan bien .

" ESTAR ASID "

historia : no se sabe mucho de este pony se cree que estuvo en un experimento desde cuando era un potro a cambio de obtener poderes , lo cual provocaron un grave daño horrible en su boca se cree o se dice que bebe sangre para seguir viviendo .

cutie mark : un balde de acido

especie : pony terrestre

sexo : macho

\- por celestia eso es un moustro como lo derrotaremos diamond mirando sorprendido al vanguard de silver

\- pues ese lago no me permitirá pasar al otro lado tengo un plan silver le dice a diamond

\- ¿ cual es tu plan ? le pregunto a silver

\- es este mira ese lago si lo logro tumbar al lago podre matarlo al instante ve algunas antenas podre tele trasportarme Asia ya .

\- si si tienes razón yo me ocupo de las antenas tu entretenedlo

diamond comienza a disparar las antenas asiendo que caigan y se rompieran unas

\- vas a pagar lo que asistes en aquel campamento

asid comienza a lanzar acido a silver por su boca pero silver los manda a volar con su onda expansiva , diamond estava colocando las antenas con su boca agarrando tablas de madera tiradas al piso y colocando cada antena en una de las tablas

\- ¡LISTO SILVER ! diamond gritándole

silver corre a una de las antenas y se tele transporta utilizando sus poderes asta llegar al otro lado de el lago de acido en una antena colocada en la pared , silver iba cayendo y empuja a estar asid a al lago de acido

\- no no no estar asid gritando mientras se derrite en el lago de acido

\- !bien hecho silver ya esta muerto¡ diamond gritándole a silver

silver va caminando y apretar el interruptor y ase que el piso vuelva a la normalidad , silver recibe una llamada de calamity

\- todo bien nosotros ya estamos acabando ya no querían asaltantes calamity le dice a silver

\- si nosotros no sabemos si estamos cerca de blue Apple nos a puesto trampas pero aun estamos vivos silver le responde a calamity

\- si están cerca de el ¿en que sala están ? calamity preguntándole a silver

\- en la sala de manufactura por que

\- si están muy cerca pasen a donde tiene a sus esclavos y en la otra puerta lo encontraran creo que pueden estar hay

-esta bien calamity los encontraremos.

la llamada finaliza y silver y diamond van Asia la puerta

\- ambos pasan por la puerta y miran una celdas grandes ambos se que daban helados tras ver a ponys mal heridos y estar las celdas con sangre por doquier

\- por favor .. ayúdenos ... por favor , - me que daba asustado tras ver a eso ponys diciendo esas palabras jamás avía visto algo así en mi vida ni siquiera en la pregerra veía a potros mirándonos a mi y a diamond con cara de tristes , me di a entender que teníamos que ayudarlos , y me jure a mi mismo ayudar a cualquier pony .

yo y diamond comenzamos a sacar cada pony de las celdas , estaba destruyéndolas con mis rayo digital logramos sacar a los ponys de hay le asimos que se fuesen Asia la sala de las oficinas asta la salida .

mire una extraña puerta abriéndose enfrente mío y salió un pony unicornio con una cutie mark de una manzana azul y su color era azul claro con ojos marrones y un pelo negro . savia quien era

cargaba una escopeta y en su mochila una RPG-8 pero esta ves modificado como una hacha incrustada en el RPG .

comencé aver a mi alrededor la sala que era con muchas televisiones y un raro poster diciendo espikbloom una extraña pony amarilla terrestre alado de un extraño dragón y decía su nombre extraño donde decía el creador de aquel el poster se llamaba ponanimation , avía otro poster do de decía pinkie die extraño era ver esos dos poster y el mismo poster de esparkle- cola .

\- miren que en están aqui parece que back me esta buscando .

\- escúchanos nosotros vinimos a capturarte y llevarte devuelta a al establo . diamond molesto

\- quien lo diría silver punch y diamond power los conozco son esos estúpidos que salieron en el establo provocando una horrenda masacre , pobre su amigo golden era alguien tan joven para morir . miran do a silver y diamond con cara malvada

\- no te saldrás con la tuya Apple silver mirando molesto

-claro eso tu lo crees , son solo unos estúpidos exmercenarios .

blue Apple utilizo el RPG y disparo en la pared y abrió un hueco gigante dejando verse la batalla que estava ocurriendo en allá fuera , blue sale y comienza a disparar con su RPG mitad hacha , yo i diamond le seguimos .

\- diablos debe que aver alguna manera de detener a blue Apple no podemos dejar que se escape

entre eso mire Asia el tejado de lejos vi a otro pony unicornio con una cutie mark de rayas de neón además un color verde muy fuerte no era mas y nada menos que neón light líder de los neones azules parece que estava ocupado disparando con la torreta de arriba .

\- ¿silver que asemos ? mirando preocupado

\- me ocupara de blue Apple tu protégeme de el ok silver mirando la batalla que ocurría

\- como los viejos tiempos

\- si como los viejos tiempos .

comencé a disparar con la escopeta a blue Apple a un que le Asia un grave daño tenia un chaleco anti balas .

\- ha ahah ...maldito ahora si te voy a matar dejo de disparar y utilizo el RPG como hacha

\- toma mure , muere

\- vanguard buscando junto débil de el enemigo , en sus cascos tiene una herida dispárale o golpéalo para ya derrotarlo .

mire su herida y le dispare con la escopeta y parece que le Explote su casco delantero asiendo que se cayera en frente mi .

\- toma , por idiota , esto es lo que me ases pasar por todo esto , muere , maldito , no te dejare ir a ninguna parte . silver golpeándolo con el bate de béisbol en la cara .

me percate de que estava todo sangrando la cara demasiado tras los golpes que le daba con el bate de béisbol , no avía ninguno de los neones azules todos estaban muertos ya no avía ninguno , calamity llego enfrente mío y vio aquel pony que salió de el establo estava sangrando .

\- con que es el pregunto calamity mirando con desagrado

-si es el

luego vi como blue y boom day bajaron de el cielo y llego ice frozen y gun shooter .

\- llamada entrante silver contesta la llamada

\- señor punch ya sabe que aser mátelo o captúrelo se de que lo va a matar hay dos espías míos observándolo si lo intenta salvar lo matare a usted y asu compañero diamond acuerdece de el trato .

\- por favor no me lastimas te diré donde tos , tos esta ese tipo

-¿ cual tipo ?

\- pronto lo sabrás maldito el es nuestro líder

\- ¿quien neón light ?calamity le pregunto

\- no ya lo dije el trabaja en las sombras ...ah...ha tos tos

\- tu tienes la decisión silver calamity se aleja mientras los demás se alejaron de mi , blue se que daba mirando aquella escena savia lo que tenia que aser tenia dos opciones matarlo o llevarlo a black metal , savia muy bien de que me estaban apuntando con francotirador y posiblemente con silenciador .

\- tengo dos opciones marcadas en el vanguard :

1 matar a blue ( karma positivo)

2 capturarlo ( karma negativo)

sin dudarlo tome la primera opción prepare la escopeta y le dispare en sus segundo casco explotando en sangre luego fui con el tercer casco , le explote el cuarto casco ya no podia caminar

\- maldito por que me ases esto piedad , piedad por favor !MATAME¡ ya no quiero vivir mas maldito bastardo . gritándole a silver

\- ¡ADIOS ASTA NUNCA prepare el arma y el dispare en la cabeza mi cara toda ensangrentada de sus secos mire fijamente ya no avía nada de el .

\- ya todo termino silver pensando en su mente

-¿ ya esto es el final ? diamond le pregunta a calamity

\- no neón light a escapado

me decidí irme con los femas caminando asta las afueras de ford neón , sabiendo de que ya todo avía acabado , yo y diamond ya éramos libres ya podíamos disfrutar de el mundo nuevo que veía yo y el , observe como los ponys tiraban TNT a la fortaleza

\- ¿y ahora que asemos ? diamond le pregunta a silver

\- no lo se diamond lo que si se es que ya somos libres , me voy a que dar aqui talvez vuelva ahora mirare por mientras el fuego que se formo tras las explosiones de los TNT .

mire como blue y boom day seibana volando mientras los demás iban caminando , yo estava mirando las explosiones notaba el ambiente de aquella tormenta de nieve miraba la sangre de todos los asaltantes muertos , sin dudarlo era un gran momento para mi , uno de los mejores sin dudarlo .

\- llamada entrante decidí contestar

\- como le va señor punch parece que a completado mi trabajo bien hecho ya usted y su amigo son libres de el establo , espero que disfrute de el Yermo si dudarlo si alguna ves quiere volver al establo puede decírmelo cuando quiera , ya es alguien libre .

\- no fue para nada en ayudarlo a encontrar a ese asaltante nos vemos algún día black asido un gusto en conocerlo

\- tan bien el mío señor punch .

La llamada finaliza

miraba frente mente el frio y vi que eran las 6:00 de la tarde a un así no me importaba podia dormir aqui no avía ningún problema en ello , vi que avía otra llamada Asia mi y era calamity

\- hola silver te vengo a decir de que te tengo un buen trabajo en el norte pero tendrás que esperar asta que te diga que valles hay por mientras descansa

\- esta bien calamity nos vemos

\- si nos vemos .

decidí caminar enfrente de la ruinas y encontré algo curiosos , una terminal en buen estado era extraño ver una de estas cosas a un que decidí hackearla con el vanguard , esta ves decía algo que me avía hecho pensar mucho .

REGISTRO 1 : -señor neón light la hermandad aun quiere que colabore con nosotros , para la gran evolución de esta región

\- no hay problema y que recibo a cambio

\- nada pero sin dudarlo le daremos una buena cantidad de chapas venga a Staunton soot el tercer estado de esta región .

\- esta bien déjeme encargarme de desertic Word y iremos para ya .

savia muy bien que desertic Word era la región que yo estaba pero quien era ese pony que abra con neón light , será el tal líder oculto entre las sombras el que menciono blue Apple .

MISION PASSADE

reseña : eres libre ahora puedes andar en el yermo

inteligencia : 4 puntos as subido de nivel (level 2 )

fuerza : 5 puntos

carisma : 0 puntos

agilidad : 5 puntos

poderes descubiertos : ahora puedes utilizar antenas

karma : positivo as subido de nivel ahora eres ( guardián )

armas : escopeta recortada , M80 , subfusil micro

siguiente capitulo 7 muy pronto

PALABRAS DEL ESCRITOR

Hola a todos como están , les vengo decir que este capitulo es el ultimo de la primera temporada y que muy pronto creare el séptimo capitulo siendo así el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada , talvez tarde un poco en crear , tan bien les pido perdón por no aver lanzado el episodio ya a pasado 5 meses después de el quinto episodio por eso les pido perdón , les anuncio que estoy creando un nuevo fanfic , que es gore llamado proyecte saw ( nombre beta de el fanfic ) el cual seba a tratar de las películas de pigsaw pero esta ves en el mundo de equestria si alguno quiere puedo escribirme en mi perfil de Facebook delsinrewen si quieren entrar en el fanfic ya que en este se utilizara oc para crear la historia ya tengo 4 que quieren participar en la historia o escribir en el grupo de el fanfic llamado proyecte saw mostrándome la apariencia de su oc , y bueno amigos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo les saluda delsinrewen .


End file.
